Returning point
by starburst sweetie13
Summary: what happens when you mix Fang, Max, the Flock, Dylan, The School, AND a camp for bird kids? thats when it gets crazy... based after FANG
1. Chapter 1: How I found her

**sup you peoples? heres a maxride fic to chew on! okay- **

**scene- after FANG **

**plot- well. youll just have to read and find out won't cha? **

**grab some _un_barfed chocolate, and a seat, and get readin peeps! **

**Disclaimer!- i dont own it!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: How I found her_**

**MAX**

I stared out at the morning sunrise.

Once again, here I am, thinking about stupid freaking Fang.

Freaking Fang... grr.

I mean, why'd he have to go? He had reasons, yeah, but still- when has a statistic, or another person ever stopped us from doing ANYTHING?

Sigh.

I find myself flying out to the Hawk's Cliff all the time now, even though I know he won't be there yet, if ever...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**FANG**

I punched Ryean. He landed a kick to my shin.

"Ah!" I hit the ground and kicked his legs out from under him.

Ryean landed on top of me.

"Crap!" He huffed, and I flipped him over and pinned him down.

"Ha!" I laughed.

He spit cuss words at me

Lissia walked outside, and saw me on top of Ryean.

"Aw, can you two keep the gayness to youreselves? I mean, come on!"

"Shut up!" Ryean yelled, "Get off me Fang!"

I laughed and rolled off, then stood and helped him up. " You're okay, kid. I mean- not FLOCK good. But okay."

"Yeah, well, we'll see." He grumbled, brushing off dirt.

Lissia rolled her eyes.

A bell rang at the dining pavilion across camp.

The two teens turned to go. " Ya comin' Fang?" They looked back at me with hopeful eyes.

" Nah, I'll... I'll pass today. But were fighting next week, Kay Ryean?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Be prepared to lose, kid"

" Whatever, old man." He grinned.

Lissia rolled her eyes again. I should really warn her about them getting stuck. Just like looking at the sun makes you blind.

Okay.. I should explain this whole camp thing.

Camp Bird Kid was founded by Teresa, the bird girl we found back at the Institute in New York. I was on the run and we found each other. ( long story) she told me about her idea, that I was free to help, but I decided not to and left.

Sooner or later, I got tired of running and came back to find a huge camp in the Rocky Mountains.

I stayed. Lots of fun teens, people who were like me, the mountains, and... the Hawk's Cliff.

Sometimes I just like to sit out there and think about her.

It's been five years since I left. But I still love her.

I'm the most powerful Avian Hybrid at camp, because I'm part of the original flock. We're the oldest and genetically strongest ( and talented, might I add) that every other Avian Hybrid since is very low grade.

Some are healthy, but others... well, the ward is never a pretty place. Especially with all those expiration dates...

**( still Fang)**

That night, I was walking to the counselors cabin, when I heard voices.

"Yeah. He just showed up here one day, no explanation. They tested him in fighting, and _no one _could take him down. And he was still a scrawny kid. So they let him be the Defensive Arts teacher. Yeah... that guy's put up with a lot of crap being so young... but he's the best teach here. He _gets_ the kids, you know? "

" Wow. A sixteen-year-old teacher..."

I turned back and put my ear to the cabin wall, under the window.

"Yeah."

" Fang... that was the missing flock members name wasn't it? The one that was in love with Max? He had the blog?"

" Yeah. Man, they were big when I was, like, 12. Then he left. And no one knows where he went."

" Maybe.. our Fang... "

" Ha! Like we haven't thought of that! They're the same age, they look the same. He never has a girlfriend, and he... there's times when you can't find him... "

"The Flocks Fang! right here at Camp Bird Kid!"

"Yeah, but... I don't know. If it were him, why would he be here? Huh? I mean- why leave Max in the first place?'

I walked away. I couldn't take hearing her name that much.

I sighed. They were right. Why was I here? Why not with Max? I... I missed her.

Her golden brown hair, Her eyes like unbarfed chocolate, Her laugh. Max.

I sighed. Time to take a trip.

I took a running start, and unfurled my huge wings.

I did a circle around camp, and saw Lissia walking alone to her cabin, so I swooped down and flapped straight above her, knocking her on her butt with a blast of air.

I laughed.

"UGH! Fang!" Her tiny 8 foot wingspan unfurled, and she flew under me, her body buffered by the blasts of air my 23 foot wingspan caused.

Come on. You know that's impressive.

She landed " Bye Fang!"

" Later!" I yelled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MAX**

Crap! I fell asleep on the cliff...

I gathered up all my stuff and looked around to see if I'd left anything.

That's when it happened.

"Hello, Max"

I looked over. A handsome blond model stood on the edge of the cliff.

" What the...?" But no. They were extinct...

"You know why I'm here, Max. " He looked over at me. " You can come with me. Or I can take you with me. What will you do?"

" Look here, freak. I don't know where you're sorry-"

He started to transform.

He became very.. Wolfy... I bet you know where _this_ is going.

I gasped " Eraser!" I ducked as the wolf-mutant's body lunged at me, claws out.

It fell to the ground. I bolted to its side and pinned it down, kicking the loser ' where it counts' repeatedly.

"Agggh..." He groaned, claws trying to pry me off.

I raked my much duller nails across its face, but its jaws snapped, grabbing my wrist.

I screamed, and blood soaked my arm, splattering as jaws clamped and unclamped over and over. He was chowing down on my arm!

I kicked him in the face, and he let go, but flung me 10 feet away, right as I was unfurling my wings.

_Ow._

I ruffled my feathers, checking the damage. Just some bruises.

I ran and shot up, but he did too, using his wings.

Great. He was one of the _flying_ erasers.

He grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me down to earth, biting down on my right wing.

" Ah!" I gasped in pain as his teeth dug in.

I squirmed and flailed, but my punches wouldn't connect.

His jaws clamped down harder and harder until-

_snap!_

" Gahh! I shrieked. My _wing_. My _wing was broken_!

I screamed obscenities at the eraser, while he shook me around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**FANG**

I was peacefully flying in a sunset when I heard a girl's scream, then a roar.

I flew down to the cliff and saw a ... bloodied... feathered... girl, and an- an eraser (!) fighting.

The eraser clamped down on the wings, and the snap was audible 30 feet above.

...such beautiful, blood spattered wings...

The eraser threw her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MAX**

" Ah!" The eraser threw me and I tumbled a few feet away.

It lumbered toward me, ready for the killing strike.

Then... something swooped down and hit the eraser, landing on it.

...An angel? No. A bird kid. A tall, strong, _dark_ bird kid.

The winged man bent down next to the eraser, grabbed it by the collar, and flew up, up with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**FANG**

I shoved my pocket knife into the eraser, cutting into the base of it's wings. It screeched in pain.

I dropped it.

It flapped, but the bleeding wings didn't do it squat.

Lets just say, when the thing landed, it wasn't in one piece.

I flew down to the girl.

Her head was hung, her hair hanging over her face and stained with blood.

I put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up.

Our eyes grew wide, and we gasped.

"MAX? "

"FANG?"

* * *

**so what ya think? please review! what? do yall _like_ seeing me suffer without them? ( ... crazyz...) wow. i proly shouldn't call my reviewers crazy. then they won't review. huh. i _never_ would have guessed. jk ya kno i luv ya! ( even _if _you dont review... hint hint )**

**send me the gift of reviews for christmas! :D **

**;D ~kat**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up here

**hi guys! thx for all the readers! My thanks to: Book Hunter! thanks for the help! lets see how i do! and : Death the kid- shelfari ; thanks for the positive feedback! **

**Disclaimer- i dont own it!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: _Waking up here

FANG

" Fang..." Max passed out, and her weak body leaned into my chest.

The pungent smell of blood filled my nostrils.

I sighed. There was really only one thing to do. I knelt next to Max, picked her up, and took off into the sky. A few flaps later, I was on my way to camp.

She was beautiful. I watched her sleep.

Life had been hard on me the past few years without her.

No one was there to lead me, or help me. No one to care if I died, or nurse me back to health... no one to argue or yell at. No friends. I'd lived in many places over the years. Abandonded houses, hotels, ( no one knew I wasn't paying, of course..) I'd even stayed with some people. But I missed the flock. They were my family. The one I couldn't go back to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MAX

Ugh. I hurt, man. I slowly opened my eyes to see a large room with boarded walls like a cabin, and a brown carpet. I layed in a fluffy bed with sheets and pillows. The whole package. Which, me being Max, made me suspicious.

Someone walked up next to the bed.

"Max..." It was a guy. Before he could say another word, I jumped up next to him and kicked him in the stomach.

He made a noise somewhere between an 'Ah!' and an 'Ooof!'. Then I felt him quickly reacting, grabbing my hands and stepping on my feet.

"Geez, seriously, Max?" His black eyes looked into mine, and I really looked at him for the first time.

Fang.

A bigger, older-looking Fang, but still Fang.

We stared at each other for awhile, until I realized my wings were out and tried to pull them back in, but my bone...

"Ah!" The pain was worse than any broken bone before.

"Max! You don't have to do that." He said in his mesmerizingly deep voice. Geeze. Talk about swoon.

"But... " I shook my head, trying to gather my thoughts. " The... I mean, humans?"

"There aren't any here." He went on to explain the whole camp thing, and it's owner, Teresa, who we'd saved so long ago.

"Oh... Teresa..." Memories came rushing back of New York, of Ari, and of the Flock as kids. Memories that I'd tried to forget without him.

" So... what's going on with... you guys? You know... the Flock?' He mustv'e been thinking about the same thing as me.

I sat on the bed and sighed. we were all older. I was 20, Dylan was 20, Iggy was 19, Nudge 16, Gazzy 14, and Angel 12.

"Truthfully?" I asked Fang.

He nodded and sat next to me, looking interested and worried.

"After you left... I was a mess. We all were. Especially Nudge too. And we all really... Well, missed you. A lot. Things haven't been the same. Everythings changed about the Flock."

" I wish I never left. " His sholders slumped, his head hung. " I... I still... Lo-"

The door opened. Fang sighed like he was upset.

"Fang? Oh! Our, uh, guest is awake!" A tall, slim, pretty blonde came in.

"Teresa." Fang sighed again."Yeah, she is. This is Maximum Ride. Max, this is Teresa."

"Y-you were there when I met Fang! you were the leader! You opened the cage!"

"Heh. Yeah..." i scratched my hair, uncomfortable. " I- I did."

There was an awkward silence.

"THANK YOU!" Teresa yelled at me, and came over to hug me.

I am _**NOT**_ the 'huggy' type. I looked at Fang franticly over her shoulder. He was _smirking_ at me!

_'Shut up!_' I mouthed.

His smirk turned into a full on grin.

Well. _that _almost made me faint. Literally. I mean, that black hair...and those eyes like the night sky with stars, and that _body!_ I just want to- STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE MAX! It's Fang! FANG! And you barely _know _him anymore!

"Max? Are you okay? Youre kind of... wobbly. Mabye you should sit." Teresa let go.

Oh, geeze. See what he does to me? How embarassing.

Teresa gently pushed me onto the bed.

"Uh, yeah. I'll sit." I ansered. My wing hurt soo bad.

"Well. it was nice meeting you... again, Max. Oh! Fang! I forgot! You have a class in 15 minutes! So.. yeah. Bye, Max!"

I gave an awkward smile. "Heh. Bye!

She closed the door behind her.

There was an... you guessed it! **Awkward silence!** ( Thats just how my days go!)

"Um... You- you have a class? um... what type?" I asked. Curious, partly desperate.( Haha, desperate Max.)

"Oh, yeah, I, uh...I teach a class here."

Every word he said was like a drop of honey on my tounge, all _deep, _and_ sweet,_and_ Loving... CRAP! _Never mind.

"What class? Do you... teach? " Well. this was going smooth.

"Defensive Arts." He blushed, leaned against the wall, arms crossed, I could see how totally different he and the Fang I used to know were. i mean... Fang had always been scrawny all over... but now he was...

OKAY! NOTE TO SELF!: STOP having embarassing and awkward thoughts about Fang!

I blushed.

"What?" He asked.

"What, 'what?' " I replied panicky. Please,no...

"Youre blushing."

"Oh, I am? I-I didn't even know..."

He took a step closer, then smirked as I blushed more. _Stop blushing Max!_

**Max. Don't ignore what you feel. The voice.**

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" I snapped out loud.

Fang grinned, now only 3 feet away. My face was on fire.

"The voice again?" He asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Hhmm. What'd it say?" Hm, do I hear sarcasm?

"Nothing. Well, it wants to know where the bathroom is."

He laughed. "Down the hall to the left."

Whoa. ( I'm not whoaing about the bathroom)

"Oh well. The voice asked, not me. For future reference." There's a lot of E's in that word... seriously. Wonder who made up tha-

"Max? You zoning on me?" Fang was bent down staring in my eyes, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." I blushed. "I'm thinkin of the word reference. It has a lot of E's."

He gave me the 'WOW, special.' look.

"Shut up!"

"Why do you always say that when I'm not saying anything?"

"Hah. Cause. Youre face says more than youre mouth."

"Wow, good to know."

A teen with long blonde hair and green eyes walked in the room. "Hey, uh, Fang?"

"Yes, Kat?"

"Um, class starts in 7."

"Kay. Thanks."

She nodded, then looked past him at me.

"WHOA! Is that MAXIMUM RIDE?" She ran in the room."Oh, my gosh, youre like, my hero! " She shook my hand like crazy. " I escaped form the school when I was 11. Whoa! I can't belive this! It's really you! I mean, we always had our hunches about Fang. And wheres the Flock? Are they with you? And what about Dylan? Can I punch him? PLEASE! Oh... If I ever get my hands on him..." She made a strangling motion with her hands.

Fang turned to her. "Kat."

"Yes, Fang?" She grinned.

"We know. You don't like Dylan. Thanks for you're support and all, But-"

"I'm Team Fang!" She pouted. "Will you two fight? Huh? Oh... Fang, you'll win don't worry."

"Kat! Kat! CALM. There won't be any fighting. The Flock's not here. I'll see you in class."

"But-"

"GET!"

"...Okay. Bye Max! See ya!" She went off laughing like a maniac.

"...Are all you're students like that?"

"Hah. just gets excited. She's really not that crazy... all the time."

I laughed" You better get to you're class. "

"Yeah... I'll come see you later. Don't worry. I've aranged some... company for you."

Oh, no.

* * *

Hey! so u like? yes, i did write my self in the story. and if u wanna be in one of the next few chapters, review and i'll randomly pick one lucky winner! ;D thx! if i don't update b4... **_MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D:D:D:D:D_**

~Kat

P.S. have created a playlist for the story! heres the link- .com/katmae13/playlists

CHECK IT OUT! heres the playlist for the returning point! some songs have cussing ( just thought I'd let ya kno) the end of the playlist will always have a sneak peek as whats to come in the story! request a song via review on fanfiction/ if u dont think the song fits the story, send review sayin so! ;D

will repost this note, because this was written after this chapter was posted. (LOL) bare with me! thx! ;D


	3. Chapter 3: Forever?

**Hi guys! sorry I didn't update, but between holidays, being sick, and losing the flash drive I keep all my stories on, and of course, playing with my new wii, I kinda had a hard time updating! haha!**

heres the playlist for the returning point! some songs have cussing ( just thought I'd let ya kno) the end of the playlist will always have a sneak peek as whats to come in the story! request a song via review on fanfiction/ if u dont think the song fits the story, send review sayin so! THX Fo listinin! ~Kat

.com/playlist/21253063947

**disclaimer- i dont own maximum ride or any charachters except my own.**

* * *

**_ Chapter 3: Forever ?_**

" Maximum Ride is _in_ Fang's cabin!" Kat said rather loudly to her friend. Within five minutes, the class was about to explode with the news.

Fang walked in, and everything fell silent. " Wow. You guys are quiet today. What are ya hidin now?"

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" One kid piped up.

Cause I know what Kat just saw, and I also know this news is just too big. She had to tell. And that means now the whole class knows. He thought.

"Okay, Okay." He said aloud. " You guys know why you're here. Pair up. Then fight."

Clusters of feathers and fighting broke out, and Fang walked around giving tips to fighters.

MAX

Ugh. _Helloooo_ I still hurt! God- this pain is awful. I mean, who knew it could hurt this bad? My wings in a wooden splint, holding it straight out.

I'm bored just sitting here, so I look around.

Hmm. So I'm guessing I'm in a cabin at camp...in someones bedroom.

The bed is soft, and fluffy ( I should know, I'm layin in it.) and the comforter is dark brown. The sheets are white and clean.

The walls and floors are wood paneled, but there's a few posters on the walls, with bands like Linkin Park, Green Day, and Fall Out Boy. There's even a painting of a hawk on the wall.

Hm. I think I know who's room I'm in now. (Seriously? It's Fang's!)

I look on his dresser and there's Axe deoderant and cologne, and a navy blue beanie, along with some black feathers and a few books. Huh. What's Fang reading? some books called _Fallen_ by some Snotgosk guy... and something with some alien theme... _Danny Z_? I don't know. I wouldn't read anything by that author!

I flop down in an old chair in the corner by a bookshelf.

Hey! What am I sitting on? A remote to the large plasma screen TV on the wall... oooh...

I hit the power button. Of course, Worlds Strictest Parents is on on MTV. ( Fang's fav. show)

I hit the button to see his top 5 shows.. something like this...

1-Worlds Strictest Parents

2- Football. (ESPN)

3- American pickers.(?)

4-Speeders

5-Worlds Dumbest...

Figures. He likes sports and funny stuff.

I go into his recordings. Hmmm. Superhero Movie, My Name Is Earl, COPS, and... Babes in Bikini's 3? Wet n Wild?

What A Guy...

Hm. Welcome to the world of testosterone, Max.

I turned the TV off and was about to get up from Fang's comfy chair when the door opened.

A 16- year-old walked in, with red streaked black hair and gothic clothes, and some butt kickin knee high converse.

"Max?" SHe asked one perfect eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"Oh! Crap! you scared me!" She put a hand to her heart, and smiled. she had a stud in her nose. "Hi. I'm Taylor. And this is-" She looked behind her. "Crap! " She opened the door and peered outside." What are you two doin? Get in here!" she turned back to me."Sorry about these two."

A 15-year-old and a 4-year-old boy came into the room, hand in hand. They were both blonde with blue eyes.

"Hi, Max." The older girl said, " I'm Lissia, and this is my little brother, Leo."

Leo stared at me."Hi, Leo." He reminded me of a young Gazzy.

"Hey. Awe you Fang's Giwlfwiend?" his R's were missing, because of absent teeth.

I blushed. "Uh, sorry, Leo. Not... anymore."

"So you DID go out with Fang. Huh. How 'bout that. You hear that, Tay?"

"Heh. Yeah." She was looking through Fang's CD's.

"We're here to take you on a tour of camp. Teachers orders." Lissia winked at me, explaining.

"Oh. So you're in Fang's class?"

"Yeah. Ha- we were some of his first students! And still his favorites. _Especially_ Lissie here.

"Shut up." She replied to Taylor, then to me, "I was 12 when Fang got here. He's like a big brother to me." She sighed. "Well. Lets go."

There was a hall outside the bedroom, with a door to my left, (The bathroom) and at the end of the hallway there was a kitchen and a living room attached.

The living room wasn't much more than two couches, and old TV, and some guitars, but it was cozy and felt safe.

The kitchen was tiny and worn, with the oldest stove I've ever seen, and a beat up fridge.

We went outside.

_WHOA._

We were on a hill, with several other cabins, all verry nice, and lived in. As the kids led me down the little dirt path between cabins, I saw a sign by each cabin, with the person who lived it it's name.

Fang's sign simply said **'Fang'** . He wasn't the only one with an odd name or no last name. Apparently eveyone here had named themselves.

The sign at the head of the path said, **'Counselers Cabin's'** That was where we'd come from.

The path led into a large area of land, all open, with cabins everywhere and a playground, and even a lake with a big beach. The outermost edge of the camp was woods.

The girls led me all around the camp." This is the only place a bird kid can be safe." Lissia explained.

"Oh!" Leo squealed as he saw the playground, and he ran off, joining the other kids. His wings unfolded, only 3 feet across.

Huh. Now that I think about it, these kids are all pretty small for bird kids. They're... normal. I mean-

"Max! Come on!" Lissia and Tay were already walking off. Tay was taking off her leather jacket. She dropped it on the ground, turning to me. " The only way you'll really enjoy this camp- It's from above. Look up."

I did. Dozens of kids with all colors of wings swirling...

"Come on, Max!" Lissia said again, her pure white angels wings were small like her- she was 5 feet, and they were only 7. She leapt up, taking off.

Taylor's wing were amazing. I'd never seen anything like them. They were red, with black secondarys.

"They, uh... blended me with cardinal... stuff." It was the first time I'd seen her act shy.

"Thats awesome! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Huh. Well, you will. Theres plenty of kids here with colored wings."

"How many bird kids are here?"

"Around 80. Half are in the ward, though. If you're in the ward... you don't last long." She said quietly, looking upset. "Uh... lets go."

"Flying... I can't. My wing."

She cussed." I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. " She sighed.

I frowned, and shrugged. "Oh, well."

"Uhmmm... ughhhnnnnmmnnnn" I heard a faint groaning sound. I think it was me.

Oh! I rolled over. I'd been laying on my wing. duh.

I wasn't ready to wake up yet. The girls had taken me back to the cabin after the tour, and I'd fallen asleep.

creak.

I listened for a minute, but there was no other noise.

"Max?" Something moved my hair. On instinct, a fist flew out of the covers.

"OOOhhhhf!" Great. Another one of Max's 'moments'.

I slowly looked up. Fang was doubled over in pain, groaning. Oh, no...

"Fang! I'm so sorry! Are you o- well, I guess you're not. I-"

"No, no.." He waved me off, his voice strained. "I-I should have learned my lesson by now."

I felt so bad. I'd hit Fang... well. I hit him where I'm pretty sure he didn't wanna be hit. If you know what I mean.

When his- um- pain subsided, he sat down on the bed. "Jeeze. You really hit hard."

"Sorry."

"Heh." He laughed a little. "You know, you've hit me there more than anyone else? It's kind of ironic."

"Kind of?" I paused. "Maybe you shouldn't wake me up anymore. It's dangerous."

"Yeah- I hope I've learned my lesson now! " We laughed.

Awkward silence. We're both kind of sick of it by now.

"So... Uh, did the kids take you on the grand tour?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

" Yeah. This place is amazing. They're cool kids... they were gonna take me on a flying tour, but you know... my wing and all..." I sighed.

"...Max?"

"Yeah?" he was blushing, and it was so adorable.

"Um. You still wanna... go? On that flying tour?"

"Duh! But, I guess I'll just have to wait."

He wouldn't look at me. "Come on. Follow me." He got up and went to the door.

"Okay..."

He led me out of the cabin and into the light of the full moon. The sky was loaded with stars, and it was late, so everyone was asleep.

We walked down the hill together. Not awkward silence, but peaceful.

We got to a big, open feild, and Fang stopped.

"Whats up? What are we doing?" I asked, confused.

"I... I'm giving you that air tour." He blushed, looking at the dirt.

"How? I mean, I can't fly with one wing, and- Oh!"

I was kinda shocked when he bent down and picked me up, bridal style, and his wings unfurled.

We looked into each others eyes as he pushed off and we sailed into the air on his huge black wings.

He looked away. "Look around you."

the scene around me was playing out like a dream. I was soaring into the sky, being held by a smokin- hot, gothic- looking angel, surrounded by stars and sky, moutains and moon. This couldn't be my life.

Fang was watching me when I looked back at him. He smiled crookedly. "Nice view, huh?"

"Right now? Yeah."

He sighed. "I love this view." He looked at the moutains, but I was talking about what I was looking at.

"You know, Fang... Those kids really... look up to you. They said you were like a big brother to them."

"Yeah. I've known them all a- well.. A long time." He looked trapped.

"They're good kids. They have a good role model.'

He blushed, shruging.

Something about today was still bothering me though. "Why are they so... small?"

"Hang on. I wanna talk on the ground." he went down, and his feet touched down gently in a grassy meadow in the woods. A stream babbled through it, with rocks lining the edges.

I didn't want him to put me down. I _liked_ the feel of his muscular arms around my knees and shoulders. I wanted to stay here... **Forever.**

* * *

** PLEASE REVIEW!~! and check out the playlist! ;D and now... maybe a preview of the next chapter... **

****

... "So, um. What... You know the Gunther- Hagan thing?" I asked.

"Oh... yeah, I do..." He ansered warily.

"And you remember when he... injected that stuff in you?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"Did that ever... do anything?"...

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Fang opened the door and turned the light on.

It was painfully obvious that there was only one bed. But it was winter, and this was the only warm room, and the only one with a heater...

"We could... _share_ the bed. You know. As long as we don't _do_ anything...

"Um, Max?" He blushed.

"Yeah?"

" I don't sleep with a shirt on. Hope you don't mind?"

"Oh... No." I blushed as he pulled his shirt over his head and flung it on the floor...

"Max?" Fang was making that face again. The ' I-know-you're-not-listening-to-a-word-I'm-saying-and-I-know-why-too.' face.

"Distracted?" He asked, smirking...

****

**Ohhhh! saucy! ;D ya. haha thats gonna be my fav chapter! haha. Im sorry to the guy readers, but I am a chick, and lets all face it. Fang is hot. Sorry. :/ but dont worry. the whole chapters not like that. ( sorry girls )**

**Keep readin! ;D~ KAT**


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward much?

**HI! **

**okay! soo i'm so not posting the playlist anymore! yall have a back button! its on the first 3 chapters! go get it yourselves! **

**sorry guys, but this chapters kinda girly. what can i say? i am a girl!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**disclaimer- i dont own it!**

* * *

**_ Chapter 4: Awkward much? _**

**MAX**

Fang sighed and put me down. We sat on a boulder by the stream/ creak.

"The kids are small, normal, because they're the low-grade experiments. We were the sucessful ones. Some of them are bigger, but some aren't. Very few have powers. And even fewer _don't have wings_."

" How'd you know they were avian hybrids then?"

"...They have feathers. On their backs. Just two spots where their wings should have been."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. Were 2% avian. Some get 1.5,1, .5. A few even get .2 .'

"So... um. What... You know the Gunther- Hagan thing?"

"Oh.. Yeah. I do..." He looked at me wearily.

"And you remember when he... injected that stuff in you?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Did that ever... _do_ anything?"

It was quiet and still, like a movie on pause. Then Fang spoke.

"Y-yes..." He wouldn't look at me.

"...What? Did it... do to you?" I felt worried, and sad. And... that crushy, mushy feeling. ew.

"... A lot. Some of it... it just might be growing up, but other, weird stuff... It isn't." He blushed.

"Tell me." I asked quietly.

"...I'm faster, and stronger. And I'm... big. Bigger than anyone else... And I can, kinda... s_ense_ when someone's in danger. And I know how to save them." He shrugged. "Of course, there's other stuff too. But... I'm tired. Lets go back to the cabin."

****

Fang opened the door and turned the lamp on.

It was painfully obvious that there was only one bed. But it was winter, and this was the only warm room, and the only one with a heater.

"I- I'll sleep on the floor..." I said.

"No! I will. You're hurt."

" What? I'm too much of a girl to handle it?" Ah. the old sexist fight. Music to my ears.

"No! Would you rather neither of us slept in the bed?"

"No. Would you?" I shot back.

"If there's a bed, use it!"

"We could... share the bed. You know. As long as we don't... _do_ anything..."

We both blushed.

"Okay." Fang agreed.

"Well." I said, filling in more awkwardness.

"...Yeah..."

"Um, I- These clothes..."

"Oh! you've been wearing them awhile, huh?" he looked concerened.

"Yeah."

"Here." He walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. " Um, I don't think you want new underwear..."

"No, ha. I don't think they'd fit right, anyway." We both blushed at my accidental double meaning in my words. Oh, geeze.

He turned and tossed a shirt at me. " Actually, I don't think I have any pants that'd fit you... Um, too wide and long... ha. you'd trip all over the place." He smirked.

I stuck my tounge out at him. He grabbed something out of the dresser, and went out in the hall, then into the bathroom.

I shut his door and quickly changed.

His shirt was wayyy too big for me. the sleeves hung down to my elbows and the hem to my knees.

Fang walked in with sweats and a tee on.

"Um, Max?" he blushed.

"Yeah?"

"I don't sleep with a shirt on. Hope you don't mind?"

"Oh... No." I blushed as he pulled his shirt over his head and flung it on the floor.

HOLY CRAP !

My hands started to shake, and my knees knocked together. I stared and had to take deep breaths. I think I started to _drool...?_

"Max?_ Helloooo_? ya there?" Fang was giving me a slow motion wave. He'd been talking to me while I stared at his abs... and his pecs... and his biceps... and his- You get the point the boy is really (really) hot!

"Huh?" I quickly snapped back.

"Don't you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Oh, yeah. Down the hall to the left, right?"

"Yeah."

I practicly ran out the door. I went in the bathroom and did my buisness. the I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. What was wrong with me? I'm Maximum Ride! Not some snivilly 13- year-old with a crush on a high schooler! I'd grown up with this... thing.

I had to pick myself up, and go in there like a woman. Possibly a lesbian one, too.

I turned off the light, closed the door, and went back in the bedroom.

"Hey. Close the door behind you, okay? Don't wanna let the heat out." He was making the bed.

Crap. How was I supposed to do this? My knees were knocking again and I was drooling like Air Bud!

"Max!" Fang was making that face again. The 'I-know-You're-not-listening-to-a-word-I'm-saying-and-I-know-why-too' face.

"Distracted?" He asked, smirking. He crossed his arms over his chest, flexing his biceps just a little but still making them look bigger than they already were. "What side do you wanna sleep on?"

"Oh. What side do you usually sleep on?"

"I sleep in the middle. So you have to pick a side." He was clearly enjoying this. Jerk.

"Oh. Um, right, I guess."

"Okay. I'll turn the lights off."

"Oh. Thanks." I pulled back the covers on the right side and slid in. The sheets were freezing.

The light went out, but a small one was still on on his side.

Fang got in, turning off the light.

"Um... g-goodnight." I stuttered.

"Goodnight, Max." He replied.

Well, I found out about a half hour later that Fang talks in his sleep. And rolls around.

"Max. M-max..." He groaned in between snores. "Gottaaa... tell...Maxxss..."

Tell me what? I waited, but he was quiet.

I had my wings out a little, and rolled over, so when I fell asleep I wouldn't have them smushed againt him, or whapping him.

Now I was facing him, and suddenly, even though he was still asleep, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me against him, so I was smushed into his chest.

He smelled wonderful, like Axe, and cinnamon, and... something else... leaves, maybe? A very outdoorsey smell.

That's when he said it.

"G-gottaaa.. tell Max... I... Love...Her..." He sighed in his sleep.

I gasped softly, and a single joyful tear rolled down my cheek, and onto his chest.

And thats how we fell asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! thx to all the reviewers! **

_**hey! YOU! YES, YOU!**_** if YOU wanna be in one of the chapters! review! i'll randomly pick! youre gonna have to say u wanna be in it! and give a breif discription! ( I.E.- wht u look like and act like. cant put ya in a story if i dont know anything about ya!)**

_**MUSIC LOVERS!:**_** please check out my playlist! just click on the link on the past few chapters! **

**thx! HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**~KAT 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Wake up

**HEY GUYS! wht up? hope you like this chapter! its kinda short and slow compared to whats coming, but its important! keep hanging on! **

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Wake up_**

**FANG**

I woke up at 6:30 AM.

I yawned, and felt something soft move on my chest. So, naturally, I looked down.

MAX?

My arms were around her, and she was awake, trying to pry them off so she could get up. I took my arms off her. "Sorry."

She jumped a little at the sound of my voice and turned to me. She blushed a beautiful pink.

"Ha, I-I have to go to the bathroom. I couldn't get you to budge." She laughed, and went to the bathroom.

Huh. My own strength suprized me. But then, everything since I found Max has suprized me.

Like, the last time I'd seen her, before I left the Flock, I'd only been a skinny beanpole, four inches taller than her and scrawny.

Now I, uh.. wasn't. I was a lot older now, more 'mature'. Ha! Like the whole world couldn't tell I'd gotten older! ( Hello, sarcasm!)

Max came back in."What're you doing in bed? Don't you have a class to teach?" She asked.

I yawned. "No. It's Saturday. We don't have class on the weekends. I'm free."

She came over and got under the covers again, grinning at me with a hundred watt smile.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, grinning. Her smile made me smile.

"Oh... nothing." She beamed.

I yawned, and rolled onto my stomach to streach out my wings. I unfurled them as much as I could, until the tips were smushed against the celing.

I looked over at Max, who was staring wide-eyed at my wings.

"What?" I asked her. She looked at me, confused. "What are you staring at all buggeyed? You've seen my wings a million times."

"Yeah...but... Now they're _amazing_! What's you're wingspan?" She asked.

"...Big." I blushed. If I told her, she'd think I was a freak.

"Tell me!" she tickled my sides. _Crap! I knew I never should have told her where I was tickleish! stupid, lovestruck, teen Fang! _I thought as my wings whapped the celing.

"Tell me!"

"Okay, Okay! Fine. My wingspan is 27 feet."

"Whaat?"

I blushed and stood up, stretching.

"Whaaat?" Max said again.

"Shut up!" I said calmly. "You so owe me!" I reminded her.

"B-But you're wings must be huge!" I could see her doing the math." Like... almost 14 feet each! They were only 7 with the flock! "

"Shut up!" I blushed even harder.

"O-okay..."

"You want some breakfast?" I asked.

**MAX**

I followed Fang in the kitchen. and sat down. He walked around the bar-like table I sat at, yawning and arching his back in a stretch.

"So... What would you want ?" He opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. "Want some, Max?" He asked, pouring himself a drink and taking a long gulp.

"Sure."

Five minutes later I had toast with butter and jelly in front of me, and a glass of milk. The smell of bacon wafted from the pan. Not bad for a guy who couldn't cook cup-o-soup when he was 14.

"You never told me what's goin on with the flock... Am I out of the loop now? Can't trust me?" He asked jokingly. He took a box of pancakes out of the cupboard.

"Well. There wasn't much to say. We really haven't done much. It's like... were not complete without you. Dylan left us. He, uh, wasn't as great as everyone thought..." I sighed. " Especially not for... Me." I glanced up at him.

Fang sighed shakily.

"I-I just hope they're okay... they're proly freaking out wondering where I am..."

"I'm sure they're fine." He replied. "You won't be here much longer anyway."

He was right. My wing was healed, but sore.

I wished It'd stay broken.

**GASMAN**

I flew in a big circle around the house, scanning the cliffs and lakes, trees and mountains.

Where was Max? She'd dissapeared a few days ago, and she'd never came back.

Stupid Iggy... He thinks he's in charge just cause he's the oldest. Jerk. ( Max _still_ won't let us cuss!)

But if he caught me out here... He's told me not to look. That what happened to Max might happen to me.

I landed on the Hawk's cliff, Max's 'Not-so-secret' place.

Other than a few scuffs in the dirt, I saw nothing.

A hand clamped over my mouth.

"Mmmph!" I shreiked, muffled against a large, hairy hand.

A menacing laugh rang out.

And then... It all went black.

**IGGY**

I sighed, and turned my head toward Nudge, who was flipping the pages of a magizine.

"Nudge? Where's Gazzy?"

"I dunno. Ask Angel, maybe? I thought he was with you cuz you guys are all-"

"Kay, thanks Nudge." I quickly left the room. "Angel?" I heard her in her room, also reading.

"Yeah, Ig?"

"Where's Gazzy?"

"Um... I don't know. You couldn't find him anywhere?"

"No. I don't know where he is... Oh, no."

I knew _EXACTLY_ where he was.

* * *

**Tell me what ya think! please review! **

**Heres a _little_ preview!**

**"Soo... I guess this is goodbye."...**

**What was I thinking? _Stop her, you idiot!..._**

**"Get to class taylor. I don't want you to get in trouble." "Don't you remember? _What happened between us_... _last summer_?... "Y-you agreed that we'd never talk about that... _Ever._"_..._**

**"Max _doesn't like you_ , Fang. She told me herself."_..._**

**I I PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I I THE BUTTON IS RIGHT THERE!**

**I I**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

hye guys! computer has crashed will update ASAP! thanks for waiting! ~KAT 


	7. Chapter 6: Leave? Yeah, right

**HI GUYS! I'M BACK! thank you soo much for waiting while i got a new computer. wayy ahead in chapters, so now i can update faster... ;D anyway, i hope you enjoy this shocker instead of hating me for it... :/ I didn't write this story- it wrote itself.**

**disclaimer- i dont own it. ( grr)**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6: Leave? Yeah, right.

FANG

I walked Max outside the next morning. "So… I guess this is goodbye." She said.

"Yeah." What was I supposed to do? She had to go back to the flock. "Uh, Max? If you ever, you know… need anything…"

She smiled." Thanks. I guess… after today…"

I nodded. After today… we wouldn't see each other again. And we both knew it. "I- it's for the best."

"Yeah. I guess." She nodded, then smiled. "Bye, Fang."

"….Bye Max."

She reached up to hug me and I bent down. She smelled so amazing… and she was so beautiful…_ What was I thinking? Stop her, you idiot! Don't let her…wait. It is for the best._

We separated.

Max walked away a few steps, then turned and glanced at me. She gave a little wave, turned around and ran, launching herself up on beautiful wings.

I felt a goofy smile on my face as she flew away. _It'd be so easy to go after her…_

"Aww- Fang has a little crush..." I whirled around to see Taylor.

"What are you doing out of class?" I quickly put on my 'stern teacher' face.

"Fang. Are you really gonna try that on me? Your favorite student?"

"Get to class, Taylor. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't you remember? What happened between us… _last summer_?"

****

**TAYLOR**

I know Fang knows what I'm talking about.

I see his eyes widen and his jaw tighten, and that little line that shows up between his eyebrows when he's angry. "Y-you agreed that we wouldn't talk about that._ Ever_."

"…Yeah. I did. But what If I were to tell… Teresa? What would happen to you?"

"Taylor…. What do you _want_?"

"…How 'bout I tell you tonight. At your place."

****

**MAX**

When I saw the house, I was so excited, I did loopedy loops. (Yes, bird kids like those too.)

Then I went inside. Everything was trashed… and no one was there.

I gasped. "….Fang. I-I'll tell Fang..." I glanced at the clock. 7:30. I could get back to the camp by 10:00….

****

**TAYLOR **

I knocked on Fang's cabin door, and he opened it, glaring at me.

"Let's talk, sweetie. How about inviting me in?"

He stepped aside stiffly, and I went inside and down the hall to his room.

"Taylor. That was a one night thing." He said, following me.

"Oh. So I'm just a one night stand to you? Well, I'm sure all these kids here who _adore_ you would _love_ to hear that."

"What do you _want_? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I like you, Fang. And if you don't….. Satisfy….. Me, well. You might not have a home here anymore."

"Taylor. No. I-"

"Max doesn't like you, Fang. She told me. "

"No…" fang shook his head in denial. "Y-you're lying…" he said quietly.

"No. I'm not. She told Lissia and I. she said you were annoying and that you just 'had' to save her. That she just couldn't get away because of her wing. She said she was dating…. What was his name…? _…Dylan_?"

****

**FANG**

No…..no.

"This camp is all you have left. So what do you say, fang? "

I was taking deep, shaky breaths.

What I'd been feeling this whole time….. And she didn't care…. She hated me…

"You're lying."

"Ask Lissia." She put her hands on her hips.

It had to be true. Or she wouldn't have said that…

"…O –okay….."

I was numb as she pushed me over to the bed. Okay. By now… she wasn't really pushing. Max didn't want me. But…. Taylor did.

I pushed Taylor down on the bed and, um… _'lost control' _and soon I was on top of her, not caring if I did or not.

****

**MAX**

By the time I got back to camp, it was 10:13, and I flew up to fangs cabin. The door was unlocked, so I went on in.

"Fang?" I called. "Fang!" But there was no answer. What was that… _sound_…?

I walked slowly to the back hall, and looked through Fang's open bedroom door. Fang looked over at me in the dark.

"MAX!"

The girl, uh, under him (cough, cough.) looked up too. "Max?"

TAYLOR! WHT? (What the heck, obviously. Keeping it cleanish) "uh… s-sorry… I'll be… uh- out here…" I shook my head and ran out the door, tears in my eyes.

Stop crying! I mentally yelled at myself. He's not yours.

****

**FANG**

I looked down at Taylor. What was I doing here?

I pulled on my sweats and ran outside, but max was already gone.

"MAX!" I yelled. "Max…." and then- get this- Fang, the unemotional brick wall- cried.

* * *

HOPEU LIKED IT! please reply! i fixed da button 2 where anyone can reply- not just members. ( sorry- didn't kno it did that :/ )


	8. Chapter 7: Unwanted Discovery?

**HEY GUYS! heres my new chapter! LOOK i know ANGEL came out. i have read it (LOVED IT!) and i'm going to keep updating like it never came out . ok? good. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Unwanted Discovery?

MAX

I spent the night alone, (obviously Fang wasn't) having lost everything.

I'd lost the flock, lost our home, lost the security of no erasers, lost Dylan when we dated, lost Fang, and all hope for us.

I lost it.

I sat in a tall oak, and cried my eyes out, till I fell asleep late in the night.

'Gotta tell Max I love her.'

'Her'- wasn't me.

****

A rustle on the branch woke me.

My head shot up, tear tracks sticky, and eye gunk, with my leafy hair.

_Please not Fang not Fang….!_

Lissia…and Leo.

"Oh, uh…. Hi." I said weakly, wiping my face. I sniffed.

"Max." Lissia scooted over next to me. "What's the matter?"

"My family… they're gone." I couldn't tell her. "I, um, came to tell…Fang… But the door was, uh.. Locked."

"Oh, well, come with me. Teresa. You can tell her. She's the leader here anyway. Fang's… beta, I guess…" She laughed.

He always was.. I smiled weakly. "Yeah…hah…" I wasn't really in the mood to talk about Fang.

****

**MAX**

Lissia took me to Teresa's cabin.

It was a little bigger than Fang's, because there was an office between the living room and her bedroom.

"Max! What's up? I thought you went-What's the matter?"

"I-I went home, and my family's gone, my house is trashed…"

"Did you tell Fang?" She looked around suspiciously like he was invisible. Which was possible…

"No. He was... Busy. His door was locked." I looked at the floor.

"Oh. Well, let me just page him."

_WHAT?_ "Y-You guys have pagers?"

"Yeah…" She looked at me funny.

_CRAP!_

****

**FANG**

"Bye, Fang." Taylor said as she slipped through the door, having got what she wanted.

I glared, and slammed it in her face. Did I really just…. WHY?

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" I yelled at myself out loud.

I kicked the wall, and then punched it, sliding down it, my face in my hands. As I sat there, I heard a buzzing sound.

"What the- oh…" I stood and went into my dark bedroom, to find my pager going off on my nightstand.

_**Gotta mission for ya- T**_

I sighed and pulled on a tee-shirt. Might as well do something to distract myself from what I'd done…

I walked in to Teresa's office, thinking she'd be alone.

But, no! There stood Max (Of course); her eyes face red, her eyes bloodshot, and her hair a leafy mess. She looked awful. But she was still on the list of most beautiful things I'd seen this year…

No one said anything.

"Uh, so…. What's the mission…?" I asked.

"Max? You wanna tell him?" Teresa asked.

Max bit her lip.

****

**MAX**

It's his past too… but he walked away… does he deserve to know...?

I sighed. Right now, he was my only hope. I couldn't get them back alone.

"The Flock's missing."

Fang's eyes widened.

"You know as well as I do that they wouldn't have left. And with the eraser that attacked me… someone wants the flock." I continued.

He nodded. "That makes sense… but… he attacked you first. What if it's a trap?"

Psh! "I don-"

"You don't care? Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say." I glared as he grinned at me, and then became smug as his grin slipped away.

After a minute of silence, Fang finally spoke up. "So… We're going after them?"

"We? NO. No, no, no. _ME_._ YOU_ are not coming."

Lissia and Teresa's brows furrowed, Leo was oblivious, and Fang turned furious.

"I'm offering to help you, Max." he said with a quiet steel, frowning.

"Yeah? Well… I don't want your help." I snapped. _Forget 'my only hope'…_

"I just found out my..." he froze for a second. "Little siblings, basically, are missing! OR even kidnapped! I'm going!" He stood up, glaring at me.

I laughed without humor. "The same 'Little siblings' you LEFT? Face it. YOU LEFT US! And you NEVER came back!"

"I did it for you, Max. " He looked hurt. "For us."

"WHAT US?" I roared. "THERE COULDN'T BE AN US! YOU WEREN'T THERE!

"For your safety!"

"Was what you did last nigh-"Fang put a hand over my mouth, and grabbed my other hand, spinning me around and pinning me against him. "Mmph! Mph!" I protested against his hand, but he ignored me.

Lissia and Teresa stared. We'd even gotten Leo's attention. His little mouth hung open.

"I-I'm gonna… take her outside to talk… yeah. We'll be right back… I-It's not a fight! … Just a … debate!" He stuttered somewhere northwest of my head, pulling me out the door. They kept staring as he let go of my hand to shut the door.

****

**IN THE OFFICE**

"What was that?" Lissia asked, to no one In particular.

Teresa shrugged.

"They must have been quite a couple when they were together." Lissia commented. "Leo." He stared at the door, mouth open. "Shut your mouth. Flies'll get in." he looked at her, horrified, and shut it.

****

**MAX**

After he shut the door, he went to grab my hand again, but I was too busy trying to hit him with it to comply.

"Max!" he yelled when I swatted behind myself and hit him in the collarbone. He grabbed my hand. "Max! Stop it! I-I… what you saw last night… that was a mistake."

"Mmph!" I glared, but he couldn't see it, being behind me and all… so I bit his hand. He moved his hand from my mouth, but… he didn't make a sound. Didn't flinch or yank his hand away. It was like he was _letting _me talk. He didn't move his other hand.

"A mistake?" I said angrily. "What's the matter with yo-"he put his hand back over my mouth. "MMPH!" I yell/mumbled.

"Max. I don't wanna talk about it. Please. Don't say anything about it. To anyone? Not even me. … Okay..?" he leaned around to look at me.

I sighed out my nose, glaring at him, but I nodded.

"Thanks Max. And I am going with you."

At that I squirmed around, trying to kick him. "Max. I'm bigger, and stronger." He bent down to whisper in my ear. "Not like I'd ever hurt _you_. But… _don't mess with me." _He let me go.

I crossed my arms over my chest and whirled around, glaring.

Fang leaned against the wall, waiting calmly for my rant.

"Listen, mister! You aren't in charge here. I am… I'll let you come with me, and I'll… keep you're…. _secret_," I spat out the word. "But I Am In Charge Here."

He shrugged. "Okay. Fine, Max. But you're gonna need me. More than you ever did. Because I'm The- New- And- Improved- Fang. Let's go back in." he turned around and went in the door.

Grrr…. Cocky little-

* * *

** you can guess what she called him... LOL HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES! :D**

**HOPE U LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! ~KAT**


	9. Chapter 8: Memory Lane

**Hi EVERYBODY! i have been updating really fast. ( have i made up for those missing weeks yet? LOL) ANYWAY, hope you guys like! **

**DISCLAIMER- i dont own it!**

* * *

_ **Chapter 8: Memory Lane**_

**FANG**

Max and I packed and were going to head off the next day.

Well. I packed. Max didn't really have a lot. But we were gonna swing by the flocks house anyway, so… well, you get the idea.

Max sat in my armchair while I packed.

I threw in socks, shirts, jeans, boxers, (CRAP! I guess I just told everyone I'm a boxer guy…) some boots, and a map, then zipped up my pack, throwing it on the floor.

"Get in the bed." I said, pulling off my t-shirt and pulling back the covers on her side. "You'll need sleep."

"Like you won't too. And I'm not sleeping on those sheets if you two-"

"I knew you wouldn't. I changed the sheets. And… "I rolled my eyes. "It's…. not really a memory I wanna sleep on either…"

****

**MAX**

Well _THAT_ was vague. But, then, he'd always been good at that, and I was still too mad at him to ask why he'd said that.

"….Fine. " I grabbed the sweatshirt he was offering me and stomped down the hall into the bathroom.

Here I was _AGAIN_. Changing in to Fang's too- big sweatshirt _AGAIN_.

Jeeze, you know, I think he buys these shirts, like, three sizes too big just to annoy me? I definitely didn't enjoy the fact that he was soo much bigger than me. What he'd said today had bothered me. Just seeing how huge this shirt was on me made me realize it. How dangerous he was. And it wasn't making me all swoony like it had the other day. (Well, maybe JUST a _little…) _what if…. _What if Fang wasn't trustworthy anymore…?_

I walked back in the bedroom, and got in the bed stiffly.

I was mad, yeah. But a big fluffy bed that had that…_ Fang smell _all over it? How could I pass that up?

He watched me with a bemused look on his face, cutting the light off and walking over in the dim lamplight. "Hey- if you wanna keep that shirt, you can. It doesn't fit me anymore." He smirked. "Too small."

Grrr... He knew it bothered me. "Size doesn't matter." I said cruelly as I could.

He kept that maddening smirk on his face. "We'll see."

The light turned off, and his eyes were the last thing I saw before I went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MAX**

"Okay. Let's go." Fang said, shouldering his pack in the bright field the next day at 4:00 PM.

We took off, spreading our wings. Fang's still shocked me, looking like giant, black, feathery sails.

Flying was awesome. The cool wind blowing through you're secondaries and hair, hundreds of feet off the ground…

At 7:00 PM we flew up to the house and landed on the porch quietly.

"I don't think-"

"Shhh!" Fang said. "If someone's inside, I want you to get away. I'll handle them. You just stay safe. Okay?" he whispered. (Did he really think I would obey?)

I nodded, sighing. He could have it his way.

"On three" Fang mouthed. 1….2….3….

Fang burst through the door with a crash, and looked around. I watched as he looked in all the rooms to see who might be there.

"Fang?"

"What?" he whispered, looking in the laundry room.

"I've been here. Yesterday? "I smirked.

He straightened up. "Oh."

I snickered. "Goofball."

He rolled his eyes, dropping his pack on the floor. "Haha. Whatever."

We stopped to look around. It looked like the kids had put up a fight; there were holes in the wall, and busted furniture.

A tear came to my eye when I saw one of Nudge's magazines on the floor.

"Max," Fang said. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." I would not cry in front of him.

It was starting to get dark. Fang turned on a lamp with no shade (it was crumpled up on the floor.)

He looked over at an old picture on the wall. "….When's this from? I'm in it…" he leaned down to get a closer look.

"That was our birthday. 15. Remember?" I walked up and looked at it, sighing.

Fang stared, wideyed. "I-I can't believe how…." I thought he'd say something like ' in love we were', since in the picture we were staring googly- eyed at each other, his arm on my shoulder. Instead he said "How _tiny_ I was!"

"You mean both of us?"

"No. Just me."

Uck. So full of it. I'd grown! ….a little… "I grew too!"

He snorted. "Not up. I mean, you're still as tall as you were when we were 15," he continued absentminded, staring at the picture. "But now you've got-"his eyes widened and he snapped his mouth shut, realizing what he was saying and who he was saying it to.

He did not just say what I think he thought….. "I have what?" I asked, furious.

"Um, uh, nothing. My mind just… blanked." He shrugged and walked away.

_Yeah. Sure. Your mind was totally blank._ This is what happened when you let a teenage boy out of a girls power for 6 years. Wild and stupid testosterone levels! Duh!

But now… he'd sat down on the couch and kinda had this… face…

"Fang?" I asked, coming over to stand by him. He sighed. "Yeah, Max? Look, I didn't mean to be a creep. That's just my-"

"No, that's not it, I'm used to that." I replied, waving him off. "What's… wrong?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FANG**

What's wrong? Everything!

I'd lost the girl of my dreams to a Butt, I had to keep a teenager happy with my… charms… and now, my family, the one I grew up with, was gone. Not to mention I'm a bird kid, with huge amounts of genetic mutation thanks to a crazy scientist who injected crap into me.

Besides that? It's all good.

"I-I guess... I missed you guys. A lot. And… they have to be okay. i…I couldn't take it if…" I sighed.

Max stared at me for a minute, then sat down and hugged me. It wasn't much of a hug, since her arms can barely fit around me and neither of us is huggers, but hey- from her I'll take what I can get.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MAX**

The next morning, I woke up to Fang's snoring. Last night, we'd crashed in the living room, he on one couch, and me on the other.

I stood and went into my room, to pack my stuff up. Whoevers got the kids had obviously wanted me.

Fang and I flew around the house in circles, looking to see if anyone was around.

"What's that?" Fang asked slowly, pointing. A big grayish- brown lump flew through the sky.

"Eraser!" we both say. Fang got an odd look on his face, and started flying towards the eraser.

"Fang! What are yo-?" I yell, realizing he might not hear me. I dart after him.

The eraser looks surprised as Fang darts to him, folding his wings and tackling him in the sky. Neither have their wings out and their dropping like rocks, punching each other, the eraser snarling.

I dart after them, yelling "Fang!" he's actually doing really well. He lands punch after punch. "FANG!" I yell again. He looks over at me. "Look down!" I yell.

Fang looked at the ground, seeing how close it was. He pushed his wings out a little so there's were few feet between him and the eraser, and put his feet on the erasers chest, pushing off him and letting his wings out a little.

Th eraser screamed as he fell, and then they stopped.

"….One down." Fang says, then swooped down to check him out.

We empty his pockets, and find a wallet with 4 $20's, a cell, and a piece of paper saying:

Once you find subjects 1 & 2, bring them to the school in death valley, California.

"Well, at least we know where to go now…"

Fang said.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! WILL DIE WITHOUT! ( jk- dont call the ambulance ;P haha)~KAT


	10. Chapter 9: HI MOM!

**Sorry! I know its short!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN IT ( except for the story line and some charachters...) ;P**

* * *

_ CHAPTER 9: HI MOM!_

**FANG**

Huh. I remembered erasers being bigger and stronger than that. Oh, well.

Max and I are flying to Death Valley, on our way to the school.

About an hour after we flew past the Arizona sign, max said, "Fang-"

"No." I knew what she was thinking. "Besides, don't you see her all the time?"

"She'll be worried sick about me. And the flock. And she has food."

I sighed. I can't believe I'm gonna do this… "…Okay." I struggled to get the word out.

"Yes!" Max yelled, and swooped down to the little town, me beside her.

We landed in the forest, looking out at the house.

Stuff like this always makes me nervous. I can't stand it. Max just walked out of the woods, but I was behind her, looking around and ready to punch someone.

We walked up to the porch. I stood on the front path while Max rang the doorbell.

****

**MAX**

I turned around and looked at fang before I rang the bell. He stood on the front path, his arms crossed, and his shoulder, jaw, and neck muscles tight. He kind of looked like a bodyguard dressed in black like that.

_"Relax_..." I told him, and he rolled his eyes.

I turned and rang the doorbell, and listened to magnolia start barking.

Mom opened the door. "Max!" she grabbed me in a massive hug. "I thought- we- Ugh! Where _were_ you?" she tried to look angry, but just looked relived. Then she looked over my shoulder at Fang. "Who-?"

"Fang." I mouthed back.

She went down the steps to him. "Fang."

"Um… Hi, Ms. Martinez…" he looked really uncomfortable, especially with mom staring at him.

Then mom went forward and hugged him. "Fang! It's so good to see you!"

Fang stood stone still, but looked at me like,_' please tell your mom I'm not a hugger.'_

I laughed. "Mom."

"Oh. "She said, releasing him. "I'm sorry. It's just…. You kids are like my kids. You too, fang." Fang blushed.

"Um, thanks." He mumbled, dumbfounded.

We went inside, and Ella ran up to me, hugging me. "Max! You're safe!" then she saw Fang, and stared at me.

Later, we all sat in the living room, Fang standing up, explaining where he'd been

I explained how we…' kind of found each other.'

"Well, at least you're both safe. But I know you guys aren't out here just to see me." She looked at me knowingly.

So we told them about the flock.

That night, mom made sure we slept at her house. Fang slept on the couch, and I shared with Ella. (Fang kept his shirt on for mom and Ella.)

****

**FANG**

Ugh. My back hurts. I thought at least a huge hunk of genetic engineering like me wouldn't feel _that_…

There was a sizzling sound somewhere behind me, and I smelled bacon. And something… a warm… wind, blowing in my face. _It stunk….?_

My eyes pried open. "GAH!" I jumped, and Magnolia the basset hound backed away, whining.

I heard Max and Ella laughing. They were sitting on the other couch.

"Aww Come 'ere, Mag." The droopy dog came and sat on Ella's lap she whined. "Oh, he didn't mean to scare you, Mag." They laughed again.

"Haha." I grumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Fang, you should have seen it. While you were asleep, Magnolia climbed on top of you!" Ms. Martinez, in the kitchen, even laughed at that. "She was on top of your chest, sleeping when we came in." Ella added.

Ms. Martinez came over, a spatula in hand. "Fang, if you wanna take a shower you can." She looked over at Max. "Max took one earlier. Oh! And how do you like your eggs?"

"Um… scrambled, please. And thanks… I'll… uh, go do that…"

I stood and went in the Martinez's little bathroom, with a sink, shower, and toilet.

An hour later, I came out squeaky clean and shaven. Ms. Martinez sure can make some eggs…

Anyway, Ms. Martinez gave us a bag of money and food. "Thanks mom." Max said, hugging her.

"Um, err... Thanks, Ms. Martinez." I said, feeling really awkward around Max's mom.

"Bye Max! Bye Fang! It was soo good to see you again! I hope the flocks okay!" She looked sad.

"They'll be fine. They _always_ are." Ella added.

First I flew up, on my huge wingspan, then Max. We didn't look back.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!~! THX!

~KAT


	11. Chapter 10: Fury Raidiates

**HEY EVERY1! **

**so heres the next chapter... i think its the only one thats all MAX... ?**

**disclaimer: maximum ride never has or will belong to me, until santa clause and the easter bunny turn gay and start attacking boys at their b-day parties... hmmm...**

* * *

___**Chapter 10: fury radiates **_

**MAX**

We flew all day, and by sunset, we were in the closest city to Death Valley.

We landed behind a Crackerbarrel.

"Want some dinner?" Fang said, grinning.

Curse you, adorable grin.

"Yeah, but not here." I sighed, thinking of those delish mashed potatoes and biscuits. "Somewhere less crowded….."

"Micky D's?"

We both nodded and laughed. We'd seen one only a while back on the road, so we started off on the sidewalk.

"So…. Uh, Taylor and you…." I started awkwardly.

He sighed. "We made a deal."

"Don't act like what you did wasn't wrong!" I snapped.

"It wasn't!" he yelled, then sighed again. "Max… we aren't dating anymore."

I felt tears come to my eyes, and I was glad he wouldn't look at me.

"I-I guess… I-I was upset. It was a mistake." He said quietly.

"You were upset? Over… what?"

"Look, the McDonalds is right down here."

UGH! I wish I he'd just answer a question!

As we walked down the street, I took off in front of Fang, desperate not to let him see me cry.

"Max, Wait!" He yelled after me.

"I'll meet up with you there, Fang!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran into an alley.

I slid down the wall, 10 minutes later, after running through the streets and alleys. I hit the ground, balling up and starting to cry.

"Well, well, what we got 'ere, Boys?" A voice said above me.

I looked up, tears in my eyes.

About 6 or 7 guys had gathered around me. Big guys, who could hurt me even though I was really strong.

"Go away!" I yelled, standing up. The biggest, fattest, ugliest one came up to me. "Ha! Go away! Haha!" he laughed, spitting in my face.

I ran off, but the guy grabbed me, slamming me against the wall. I kicked him in the gut, and he punched me, my head snapping back and blood pouring from my nose.

"Listen, sweetie, this will only hurt a little." The whole group grinned yellow grins as they started to close in on me.

"Hey!" a deep voice yelled from behind the crowd of men. "What do you think you're doing?"

Everyone there froze, and the leader, the guy holding me, turned to the guy on his right. "Hold her, Steve. And don't touch her."  
He walked to the back of the group, and the bodies parted. There stood Fang, stone faced, at least a head taller than everyone else. The leader walked up to him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Let her go."

The leader stared at Fang, taking in his muscular build. These guys were big, but Fang was like three of them put together. "You a cop?" the leader asked.

"Let her go." Fang repeated angrily. "He ain't no cop, or he would've pulled a gun already." One guy shouted.

"Heh, yeah." The leader turned around, to come back to me, dismissing Fang.

Fang put a hand on the leaders shoulder, stopping him in place.

"Look, buddy." The leader sighed." We ain't lookin for trouble. Were just gonna take this girl and go. This ain't you're fight." He didn't even turn around.

"This is my fight. She's my girlfriend. And if you aren't lookin for trouble, and I don't wanna kill you, I think you should BACK OFF!" Fang snarled.

The leader turned around, and Fang punched him, hard, in the face, knocking him unconscious. Another one went to throw a punch at him, and instead, fang grabbed his wrist and twisted it. The snap! And the cry of the man was earsplitting. Fang punched that one out too.

Another guy rushed him, and he punched fang in the stomach. Nothing happened. Not the 'uhh!' whoosh of air, the jerk of a body being punched. The man stared at his fist, and Fang looked at the man like, 'are you going to hurt me or not?'

The man punched him in the gut again, and when nothing happened, he punched him in the nose. Fang let him. The man started to look horrified. "W-what's the matter with you?" the man yelled, punching him again.

"Huh." Fang said, looking down at himself, then at the guy's fist. "How about that?"

All of the men backed away from fang. Steve still hadn't let go of me, but with one glare from Fang, he practically fainted and jumped back.

I ran at Fang, standing beside him. He glanced down at me, then up at the gang. "I don't ever wanna see any of you guys again."

"W-we agree, man." Stuttered one of them.

Fang put an arm around me as we walked out.

As we walked down the alley, I could practically feel the fury radiating off of him, his muscles tight over my shoulder.

Once we were a few blocks away, he stopped and looked in my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stooping so his face was level with mine. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Wh-why would you think I'm not?" I sniffled.

He looked at me for a minute, and then pulled me in for a hug. I tried not to, but ended up bursting into tears, and getting snot all over his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry…" I tried to back off.

"No. It's okay, Max." he hugged me tighter. "I'm sorry. If it weren't for me…" he shook his head as we separated.

"Let's forget it. I want some chicken."

He laughed. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand, and led me down the street. "And I'm sorry about the whole girlfriend comment."

"It's okay… what- what was that? With you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, leading me across the parking lot.

"Where he was punching you, but…" then I realized it. "y-you weren't … you didn't feel it…"

He shrugged, but looked fearfully down at me. "Another power, I guess."

"You say it like it's normal." I said slowly.

He gave a humorless laugh, and held open the door for me. What a gentleman .ha." I guess it is normal, at least for me."

"What do you-"

"Max, I'm gonna go get food. You go clean up your nose, okay?"

"…..Okay… but this isn't over." I replied. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! dont read and leave! you will have bad karma if you do! ( wait- i dont belive in karma...) god will grant youre next prayer (MAYBE! i'm not the big guy after all...) if you do! just make sure that prayer isn't " oh lord, please kill me now..."**

**~KAT (PLEASE REVIEW!) :DDD BIGGG SMILE IS CONVINCING... **


	12. Chapter 11: Fang's new power

**HEYY! PLEASE READ THE HUGE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**I think I should start doing review answers…**

**_Alexis Taylor- yea, it is really stupid that max doesn't defend herself, but I do make up the lame excuse that these guys are soo big and there are soo many…. I also had to bring up Fangs powers… I rant too, it okayyy… you'll find that under the authors note… 3_**

**_ disclaimer:i dont own MAXimum ride!_**

___**Chapter 11: Fang's newest power**_

**FANG**

I breathed a sigh when she left.

She'd scared me. I… this was the girl I… I guess I loved. If something had happened…

And this new power… I mean, it was scary. Useful, but what if I couldn't feel anything? But I could feel max in my arms. I felt her hand, warm in mine.

So maybe it was just useful?

I ordered 5 big macs, 5 large fries, a large mountain dew, a large chocolate milkshake, and 6 apple pies. I got Max 3 fried chicken sandwiches, with all the toppings, a vanilla shake, 2 large fries, and 3 apple pies.

"That's a lot of food… to here or to go?" the girl at the counter asked.

"To go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MAX**

I looked in the mirror and wiped the blood off my face with a towel. Fang was so… frustrating. What he'd said… it made it seem like he got new powers all the time.

When I went back outside, he stood by the door with a bunch of bags and one of those drink trays in his hand.

"To go?" I asked, confused. "To go where?"

He handed me the drink tray and a bag, and led me outside, across the parking lot. "Here." He replied, leading me into a little park that sat deserted across the street. Surprising, really, when you thought about the gangs and drugs around here.

We went in the forest, (a small one) and leaded against a tree, sitting in the grass while we ate.

"So… are you gonna explain you're little comment back there?"

"What comment?" he asked 'innocently' his mouth full. Well. _There_ was one thing I _wish_ had changed.

"You know. The whole 'another power is normal' thing."

"Oh…" he sighed. "I…. I do get a lot of …. Powers…." He blushed.

"Like what?" I asked, instantly curious.

"…Fine." He sighed. "Well, I fly fast, like you,.."

"Why didn't you tell me that before? We could have got here so much faster!"

He looked at the dirt. "And I can…_ disable_ people…"

"…What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"I can… temporarily… make them lose their senses. And make them pass out, and fall asleep . but oinly sometimes… and I can heat things, and start fires, and put them out. All my senses are amped up. And I…. I ….. Have…. Energy… "

"W- What do you mean?" I asked again.

"I… power things. And make things run."

"….show me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**FANG**

Max got that look in her eye, the fierce, flirty, smoking-hot look that I used to- correction- still love.

I sighed. She raised an eyebrow. This was a dare. If I backed out, I'd be the manliest wuss ever. (Still manly tho…)

"…Fine." I turned to the McDonalds, barely visible through the trees. "Sorry people…" I concentrated, staring at the buildings glow. All the sudden, the power went off.

"Whoa..." max said quietly.

I scoffed. "That's nothing. Watch this." I stared at it again, and we heard a cracking, buzzing sound as the power went back on, into a surge. The lights grew brighter and brighter… then sparks flew off the power lines as they glowed... And I released, and everything went back to normal.

"Whoa…." Max whispered again, in awe. "... that'll be useful..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**MAX**

Fang and I ate our dinner in the woods, and he showed me his powers. I was amazed. Those scientists really had kind of remade him, making him a new mutant…

Anyway- I got my long-deserved chicken sammich., and Fang ate like someone who hadn't had food for years. I can't even imagine how many calories that poor guy has to have in a day… it must be really annoying…

Later that night, we fell asleep under the tree, and I was shivering. It was springtime, and the nights still got cold, especially this close to the desert. Fang rolled over to face me."You okay?" he looked at me strangely.

"Y-yeah… just… c-cold." He sighed. "Come here.""

"WHAT?" that woke me up. Who was he trying to be, Jacob…. Hmm….

"You're cold, I can help. Come here." He put a huge arm around me and pulled me over to him while I wriggled around, trying to roll away as he pushed me into his chest. "Fang, let g-"

"Hang on. Look." He opened his palm in between us, and a soft yellow light glowed out of it. I gasped softly. Both his hands were glowing now, and he put his arms around me, his palms flat on my back. His hands were warm, and I fell asleep in his arms. Huh. I wonder If _he_ was the one making me sleep.

* * *

PLEASE READ THIS WHOLE NOTE! ( you can skip the rant, but it'd be apreciated if read..)

**YAY! There's the new chap! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been working on other stories. OMG-IM CHEATING ON THIS ONE!**

**My next chap my come VERY slow, b/c it is VERY longggg…. it makes up for this one shortness... Read below excuse. down there. Keep scrolling**

_**HERE COMES A RANT**_

_**MY EXCUSE FOR UPDATING LIKE AN ELDERLY LADY WITH BAD HAIR- * hem hem* (that's me clearing my throat) I write all of these story's down! In a note book! EVERY FREAKIN ONE! And I'm a slow typer, b/c I never passed my typing class, so my hands are practically BLEEDING when I'm done w/ these chaps! and another thing! wht is up with all you guys who fav and alert, and i only get a few reviews each chap? huh? IF UR GONNA FAV- PLEASE REVIEW! :D ( that goes for you alerters and story markers too!) THX!**_

_**RANT OVER SAFE TO CONTIUE.**_

**Annnywaaaaayyyyssss… I know this chap is kinda boring, but next week is the flashback chapter of Fang's 'journey'…. Ohh.. excited? I am!**

_PREVIEW:_

_Walmart…. Spiderman/ peter parker moment…where'd you come from? The new york institute of higher living…. I was guarding the camp…. A little girl, 12 years old, came out of the woods…. You're freaking glowing, man... PORKYPINE! PORKYPINE!..._

_AND- my fav part of this next chap, THE DREAM….. ?_

_….."NO! it's me! You love me!"_

_"… who are you…?"_

**Excited now? I had 2 put something in there, cuz the rest is really spazzy puberty crap…. It's a girly chap again…. But there's fire… guys like fire, right?**

** PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE 2 KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO FANG WHILE HE WUZ GONE!**

**~KAT :p**


	13. Chapter 12: Flashbacks

Here's the new chap! hope you enjoy, b/c this is my personal fav.

**pancakes-for-you: HERE YOU GO! ENJOY! IT TAKES A LONG TIME! :P jk.- ( psh, i cant be mean!) ur comment actually motivated me. this week has NOT been angel poop... ( angel poop is good) but maybe u should try changing ur apporoach, tho- some1 could have died. then i'd start having "Depression probs" again b/c of ur comment. Just sayin. and ur readin MY story. i'll update when i want. next time i can make u wait longer if u want. :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Flashbacks**_

**FANG**

Max slept in my arms, a peaceful look on her face.

I felt my hands sending heat into her, and wondered yet again about how I could only use certain powers at certain times.

I couldn't help but watch max sadly, wishing she was mine.

I stood up, pacing around and looking at her.

Why? Why? Why, did I let Dylan get to me? Let those scientists play god, and chose who max should love?

I could have stayed… I saw our future-or past- or, whatever our life could have been

After totals wedding.. Staying…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Five years earlier**

I sat outside, in a tree, staring at Max, at my flock. Watching them read my letter.

Max sobbed, and leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. Something she'd never had to do. I grew jealous as I realized she'd pretty much only ever cried on my shoulder, and that it should stay that way.

I-I couldn't watch this…

I flew away…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I skidded to a stop and landed on the roof of a super Wal-Mart. Perfect.

It had snowed in the Colorado mountains only days before and, as I usually got necessity's, ( duct tape, decent food not out of a dumpster, showers, etc.) I worked and odd job to get some money.

Here was my pathetic, normal-teenage-boy job: snow shoveler .yes.

But I shoveled a whole neighborhood, got some 'Aww what a handsome young man's comments from grannies, and also got- $198! How's that for $ 5.00 a driveway? (Plus tip)

I dropped gracefully down to the sidewalk when no one was looking. It was 10:00 at night, so not too many people were paying attention… I walked inside, and got a cart.

Okay. I'm a 15-year-old boy. I don't shop for clothes. But even I could tell that my clothes were dirty, smelly, and getting ratty, not to mention too small. ( hellooo I was 6ft at 14. What, did you think I'd stop growing?)

My sleves and pants legs were getting too short, and this shirt was so ratty it was suspicious. If you saw a kid walking around with blood and dirt caked onto his shirt, which was patched up with duct tape, and no jacket in the middle of winter… you get the point. I practically scream RUNNAWAY!

I got a new belt, with some plain tees, some jeans, and converse (when mine had gotten old, I just cut them open at the toes and duct taped them up again. It's definitely good to get new ones…). All black, of course.

The shirt I was wearing was a medium, and it had started to get tight around the shoulders and chest around a month ago. I expected the whole 'filling out' thing, but why couldn't this have happened a while back? Preferably before Dylan had come. Then I could have... I don't know… Dylan was probably still growing too though, and was probably way bigger than scrawny, skinny old me.

I went to get a new pocket knife, and a backpack to carry my stuff in. after buying some food, I paid and left.

I flew to the state park, and got changed in the public bathroom. Thank god for belts, because everything I'd bought hung on me, and I felt like a clown in my too-big shoes. I guessed I'd just have to wait to grow into them.

Another night crashing in a tree…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Okay. Here's the plan,_ I thought to myself.

Here I was, lying invisible on top of a hill, sitting high above a campground.

Not just any campground. A casino/ campground.

Well. First I'll take a shower, then I'll break into an empty cabin and sleep there, acting like a camper. Then, everything else will be free. Laundry, food, pool… muwahahaha… I thought to myself, imagining my own personal heaven, air conditioning and clean laundry…..

I walked down to the bath house, but stopped at the little paper machine next to it first. May 25th!

Huh. My 16th birthday was last week. I'd known it was coming, but I'd lost track of the date. I was 16 now.

I walked into the men's room, (Which was huge) and took my shower.

Wow. I'd totally forgot what it was like to be clean. I was wrapped in a towel, ( I'd locked the bathroom door and put the 'maintenance cleaning' sign on it and walked out, looking in the mirror.

Holy crap. I was having one of those Spiderman moments, where peter parker looks in the mirror and is like, "Holy crap, where'd _that_ come from?" I looked like I'd aged a year in five months. I was at least 5 inches taller. I poked my abs. they were.. hard…?

But muscles and height weren't all. I had an actual jaw, and a thicker neck, with broader shoulders.

I also had this goatee-lookin thing where I had to shave. I looked like a gothic Grover… * shudders* or maybe a hobo…

I grabbed my scissors and hacked off about 3 inches of hair ( it had gotten pretty long) , pt on my swimming trunks and a black undershirt, and started walking to the camp store for razors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3 months later

I yawned and stretched. Hey, sleeping in a tree isn't always comfortable…

"Hi!"

"Gah!" I jumped, my eyes snapping open.

A girl around my age sat on the branch across from me. How on earth she'd gotten up here, I had no idea… we were 30 feet in the air.

Then I saw her white- feathered wings. "Where'd you come from ?" I asked, suspicious.

"The new york institute of higher living." She answered. "You and that blonde girl let me out of my cage. Remember?"

Oh.. huh…. "W- how'd you find me?" I asked.

"I didn't. I just saw you up here and reconized you. I'd like to talk sometime. You wanna grab breakfast? I'll pay." She was really… happy, and sweet. She remnded me of nudge.

As we landed on the sidewalk and walked down to the mainstreet in the smalltown, we got to know eachother.

"So… where's youre family?" she asked.

I stiffened. "I… we couldn't be together…. I left them."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

Later on at the restraint, she told me about an idea she had for a camp for bird kids to live at.

"Would you like to… help?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Teresa's POV:**

Here I was, trying to teach these kids, at 16 years old. They were small and sick, dying. I always felt like giving up.

But then there were the healthy ones. The ones who wanted to learn too. I couldn't give up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FANG**

Now this is the life… almost. I flew high above the tree tops of the mountains.

But I was still alone.

I looked down, and there was a field…. And … bird kids!

And that's how I came to camp…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**3 months later**

I was guarding the camp, at 2:00 in the morning,when a rustling sound came from the bush in front of me. I crouched, ready to fight, but then… a littlte girl, 12 years old, came out of the woods, carrying a little baby boy. I gasped, realizing they had wings. "Hi." I said softly, looking down at them. A… baby for god's sakes! And a little girl….

She flinched, and swung her little brother away from me.

"W-who are you?" she trembled. "What is this place?" she looked around at the tents in the field.

I took a step closer, and she trembled, her eyes widening, swining the baby away from me. Then I realized, her being halfway up my stomach, the was probably terrified of me, all dark and tall.

I crouched down, like I used to when I was with ….angel… "I'm Fang." I said. "What's you're name?"

She stuck her chin out."I can't tell you. And what kinda name is Fang?" I grinned a little. She reminded me of Max… she looked suprized, like she could tell I didn't smile a lot. I unfoleded my wings, which were now 18 feet in wingspan. "Will you tell me now?" I asked.

She gasped, taking in my glossy black wings. "I'm….i'm lissia." She said, coming closer.

"And who's the little guy?" I asked, craning my neck to see him.  
"Leo."

"Well Lissia," I stood. "This is camp bird kid."

"You mean…" she looked at the tents, realizing there were other winged humans in them.

"uh-huh… Come with me." I held out my hand, and when she took it, I walked to Teresa's tent.

**XXXXX**

**Fang**

"Max…" I stared at her.

Max walked up to me. "Fang..? Is that you?"

"Yeah." I breathed, laughing. My hands rubbed up and down her arms, like i used to.

"You look so different…" she stared at me, mesmerized.

All the sudden, we were in a mirrored room. I looked into one, at my blonde hair, cut short, and my muscular body. My blue eyes, and.. paler than normal skin.

I was looking at Dylan. "No.." I gasped.

"I love it, Fang. I looove how you look now… that blonde hair and those blue eyes.." she leaned into my chest. "I love you, Dylan.."

"No! you love me, Max. I'm not Dylan. I'm Fang! You love Fan-Oh, God!" I even sounded like him now..

"No!" she looked up at me while I protested, her eyes half lidded and smiling. "Kiss me Dylan.." she smiled even wider. "It'll be better than any other kiss… You're better than anyone else.."

"No!" I screamed, and I raked my nails against my face, looking in the mirror. Dylan's skin started to peel off… Black eyes were under the blue, Black hair under the blonde. Olive skin under that freckly… whiteness. MY face.

Dylan's skin was a banana peel. It fell off, and I was under it, skinnier and taller.

Max backed away, frowning."no! it's me! You love me!" I yelled.

"w-who are you?" she asked, confused.

"Fang! Fang, wake up!" my eyes dragged themselves open, and there was Teresa, looking frantic, pounding my chest, and shaking me. Behing her I saw black, starry sky. An orange light lit her from somewhere behind me.

"t-teresa?"

She sighed. "Oh, Fang… how badly are you burned? Are you okay? I- wait…" she frowned. "You aren't burned.."

"No…neither are you…"

"But… the fire…"

"Fire?" I whirled around, and got to my feet. My tent was on fire!

"Fang…" Teresa said, sounding freaked out.

"what? Where is everyone? We gotta… What?" there were at least a dozen kids, standing there staring at me.

"Youre…youre…glowing."

"What?" I asked dumbly, shocked.

"You're freakin glowing, man!" a 13-year-old shouted.

I looked down over myself.i WAS glowing… I was freakin glowing! "What the..?"

An orangeish light shone off of me, white light shining off of my hands. And I felt… tingly. Like my whole body was falling asleep.

I took a deep breath, and calmed down. The light faded, and so did the fire. Everyone gasped. "Whoa…" a couple of kids said.

"Fang." Teresa said slowly.

I swallowed. "Yeah?"

"it looks like you just got a new power…"

**XXXXX**

I met Teresa in her tent later, when everyone was asleep.

Good grief. I was a danger to these kids. She wasn't gonna make me leave, was she?

"Fang! you scared me to death out there!"

"Sorry! I didn't know I had a new power!"

"Well, I'm really sorry about this, and it isn't a punishment, but-" here it comes..- "I think you're gonna have to sleep in the creek until you can control you're new power."

No. way. "What?" I asked, shocked.

"sleep in the creek. And no hangin with the kids."

I sighed and hung my head, walking out.

Stupid Dylan. Haven't I said everything is his fault?

**XXXXX**

**2 years later**

**Fang**

Someone knocked on my door. I yawned, sitting up out of bed, the cold air hitting my bare chest and face. ( we'd finally built cabins!) "Come in?" I already knew who it was. The only person with a key to my cabin…

The door opened and there was 14-year-old Lissia and 3-year-old Leo.

"Hey guys! Come over here!" I said, patting the bed.

Lissie and leo both kicked off their shoes, and got under the covers on either side of me. I picked up leo, who was a tiny, light little guy, and set him on my lap, leaning down to rest my chin on his head. "What are you two doing here so early?" I asked.

"Teresa wants you." Lissia explained, pulling my pillows down so she could lean on them. She yawned.

Leo had just turned 3 last week, and was as curious as ever, running his tiny handover my jaw. He giggled. "Porkypine! Porkypine! Porkypine!"

Lissia laughed, and I groaned. Leo may have loved my stubble, but I hated it. It's okay for a while, but once it starts to get beardis, it has to go. Really. Picture me with a beard… gross.

"Silly leo!" I picked him up and swung him around like he liked. He giggled more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Max continued to sleep as I remembered. I went back to her, laying down, keeping her warm. Tomorrow would be a big day.

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED!

to see art for returning point go to my Deviant art: .com/


	14. NOT JUST AN AN

**This isn't just an author's note, b/c I hav a preview. I furgot 1 yesterday… sorry . T-T**

**HOLA! It didn't show last time- so here is my deviantart- u mite hav 2 type it up, but just go 2 my gallery and click on the Maximum rid folder :D hopes u like! PLEASE LOOK! ^U^**

**.com/**

Preview:

I bent down, looking in. "Gazzy!" I gasped." There's Gazzy!"

"Okay." Fang replied. "Stand back." And with that, he shoved one of his long legs into the glass, breaking it, then picking me up and sliding me through.

I landed on my feet. "Max!" Gazzy whispered, his big , blue eyes widening.

**Preview over. I kno. It wuz short. But there's part of the big day! ;P**


	15. Chapter 13: The Rescue: Part 1

**sorry guys- i kno i haven't updated much but IN MY DEFENSE i've been outta town w/ no computer!**

**Kgirl songbird~ yes, i have read ANGEL. ( meh) and i think that my story Could SOMEHOW fit into it. and yeah, he can be a jerk- but that makes me love him mor b/c he has his own opinions. 3 lol i can't STAND dylan. He Will be mentioned later on in this story tho. :( Thx for the Review! ( and that complement- Awesome is my fav word :D**

**Pancakes-for-you~ I am SO happy that This story makes you do the happy dance! :D sorry- this chaps all Max too. :( there is some Fang in the next Chap, tho. :)**

* * *

___**Chapter 13: The rescue: part 1**_

**MAX**

I woke up with my head floating in the air, an invisible pressure around me.

Fang was invisible.

I shifted a little, and he came back into view, wrinkling his nose in his sleep, his arms around me, and my head on his chest.

I looked up at him, studying him. He still had that… bird kid look. 'Long and lean' I mean, back in the day, I sometimes thought of him as a stick figure with shoulders and hair. Because that's what he was. (for gods sakes- don't tell him that. He'd kill me) and he was still…lean.

Fang stopped his light snoring and his eyes pried open. "M-max…?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah?"

"I am soo hungry. ….can you get off me?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course.

After stopping by subway, where Fang proceeded to shove 4 foot longs down his throat ( How does he DO that, anyway?) we took off towards the school.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Max**

We saw the low-lying, gray lab below us.

I sighed. "Ready?"

"Ready." He nodded.

We dropped onto the roof, looking down into the skylight. "Look- there's a cage." Fang said. "You have to look. I might not recognize them. "

I bent down, looking in. "Gazzy!" I gasped." There's Gazzy!"

"Okay." Fang replied. "Stand back." And with that, he shoved one of his long legs into the glass, breaking it, then picking me up and sliding me through.

I landed on my feet. "Max!" Gazzy whispered, his big, blue eyes widening.

"Move over." Fang hissed at me from above, and I stepped aside. He dropped through the hole, landing in a crouch, and straightening to his full height. He looked around. "He's the only one in here."

I nodded, as Gazzy blurted, "Who's he?" fang ignored him, walking over to the cage.

"Padlocked." He said, and wrapped a hand around it. The hand and the lock began to glow white, the metal starting to melt.

Just then, the door burst open, and an eraser roared in, coming at Fang's back. Fang whirled around, grabbed the fur on the eraser's chest, and pushed it back, lifting it _up into the air._

He held it up and slammed it into the wall. I hadn't noticed before, but….fang was bigger than the _erasers. _"Listen up, dog breath." He snarled. "Go away, and don't come back, or I'll rip you and you're puny little buddies heads off." The eraser nodded, whining pitifully, and, disgusted, fang dropped it. "Go." He snapped. The eraser booked it out.

"Well. Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" I asked as he came over to me. He rolled his eyes.

We knelt down, looking at the padlock, which had barely melted."…hang on." Fang muttered. "I wanna try something…" he grabbed the lock and ripped it off, so the door swung open. He stared at the lock in his hand in disbelief. (and that's saying something- this is Fang we're talking about.)

"Whoa." Gazzy muttered.

"Let me guess," I said quietly, in awe. "You've never been able to do that before either." He didn't say anything, but gave me a look that meant no. he hadn't.

We all stood up and Fang stared at Gazzy. "Who is this guy, Max?" Gaz asked.

"What Gazzy? You don't recognize the guy who taught you to throw a punch?" Fang asked.

Gazzy gaped. "…FANG?"

"The one and only."

"But…where'd you come from? Where have you been? How'd Max find you? What happened to you? How'd you get so-"

"Gazzy. I don't have time for an interview. Maybe later." Fang turned to me. "Let's go. I have a feeling he'll be back with friends."  
We all snuck out into the hallway, and Gazzy continued to stare at Fang . "Fang?" I whispered. "Do you're thing." He nodded. While we'd been heading over, we'd made a plan. Fang held his hands out, and they started to glow orange. The light made his hands appear to be on fire.

The florescent lighting in the hallway flickered, and got brighter and brighter until we heard the sound of the bulbs shattering. Now the hall was dark and quiet. We heard voices several rooms down. "What the-?" someone started, but fang interrupted them.

"Let's go." He said, starting off down the hall.

"Gazzy, where'd they take the flock?" I asked.

Gazzy shrugged, and fang got a weird look on his face. "They're down here." We stared at him, shocked.

"Uh…lead on..." I stammered.

We walked down the hall, and fang turned to a door.

Gazzy tried it. "locked." He grunted.

"Not for long." Fang said, reaching out and wrapping his hand around the lock, pulling it and its other side through the door.

"Getting used to your new power?" I asked.

"Uh…I-I guess..." he said, wide-eyed. "Here, put this in your pocket. He said to me, handing me the knobs.

"Okayyy…" I said slowly, putting it in as he pushed open the door, to find 3 cages in use.

"W-who's there?" Iggy asked in his large cage, while angel stared at us, gaping, and nudge slept.

"Hey Ig. We're here to get you out." I whispered. "Shhh! You guys."

"Fang…" Angel gasped, staring at him.

"Fang?" Iggy said loudly.

"Quiet! Yeah, Fang's with us." I turned to the mutant in question. "Do you're thing, Fang. You're other thing." I added,

Fang went over to Angel's cage, and ripped the lock off, then went on to Iggy's. "Hey, Ig." He said as he was doing his work, letting Iggy hear his voice. Iggy's eyes widened.

Fang moved down to Nudges cage last, and ripped the lock off, then gently shook her awake. "Nudge." He whispered. "Wake up." He touched her face.

She started awake, screaming at the stranger before her. She looked up. "Max! Gazzy!"

"Nudge, it's Fang!" Angel blurted.

Nudges mouth popped open, and she stared at him. "…Fang?" she asked, quietly.

"Sup, Nudge." He replied, grinning and helping her out of her cage. "Well, thanks to that scream, we gotta get outta here."

"WAIT!" Angel yelled.

I shot her a look for yelling. "What?"

"Total."

I groaned, then sighed. "I want you kids to get out. Iggy's in charge. Wait for Fang and I above the school, okay?" Everyone nodded. Angel scowled.

The kids flew out via skylight, leaving Fang and I to find total.

* * *

sorry it's sooo short :

. copy n paste- CHECK ME OUT PLEASE! :D click on gallery, then scroll down until you see the Maximum ride returning point on it! :DDD

PLEASE REPLY! ( you wont b able 2 on deviantart unless u hav 1 too to. Sorry :(


	16. AN

Hey guys- the link wont go on my A/n so please go to my profile and get it :D THANK YOU! I really want you guys to be able to see what goes on in my head with this story


	17. Chapter 14: Latest Developments

**HI! i KNOW i know iknow- i'm seriously lacking with the updates sorry! :D if u like my story pleaz go 2 mi profile n check out mi deviant art! :D PLEASE! and if u hav a deviantart, pleas find me! wuld luv 2 hear ur thoughts about the story! :D u could also review.. on that topic.. **

**Pancakes-for-you~ IKR? why? T^T anywayy... idk how old Total actually is, so lets just assume he's kinda middle aged. i've always thought of him as rather young for a dog tho..dogs can live for a pretty long time sometimes... please keep happy dancing! hope u keep enjoying! ;D**

**and now the story!` **

**I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE 3i wish i did... but i don't.**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Latest Developments_**

**FANG**

Max turned to me once the kids and Iggy had left. "So, Lassie. Can you sniff out total?"

"I-I can't really sniff them… I can sense them…" I said slowly, thinking." Follow me."

We snuck down the hallway, Max following closely behind me. I turned at a door and ripped off another handle. "Here, take this." I handed it to her.

"Why are you saving these?" she asked.

"Ammo."

"Oh! Huh. Good idea."

"Oh, Nooo. Please- haven't you done enough tests? My-my poop little heart can't take the pain… I bid you ado, cruel-"

"Total." Max stepped inside.

"Max!" the little black dog jumped around, tiny wings flapping. "Uh… forget what I just said." Total looked behind Max, and saw me." Hey, who's he, Max? a new beau?"

Max blushed and glared at total. "Fang's here to help."

I stepped forward and let total out. "FANG?" the dogs eyes practically popped out. "Jeeze, puberty hit you pretty hard, didn't it?"

"Total."

"Yes, Fang?" he blinked up at me.

"I will put you back in that cage."

"Kay! Kay! Sorry! Forget I ever said anything!"

"There they are! Get them!" yelled a whitecoat as he burst into the room.

"Time to run, Max! come on, total!" I yelled, unfurling my wings. ( well, kinda- they're too big…)

The 'Pack' of erasers the whitecoat had brought snarled at us while I tossed total at Max."Go! I'm right behind you!" I yelled. As she burst through the skylight, the erasers pounced.

**MAX **

don'tcha hate it when a shard of skylight cuts you're shoulder and winged mutant dog? No? well, I guess you wouldn't…

I flew through the skylight and threw total into the air. "YO! What's with all the throwing?" he whined, starting to flap his wings.

The other kids flew up. "Where's Fang?" Nudge asked.

"Inside. I'm going back-"

No, Max. l-let's just go." Gazzy stuttered.

"Gazzy, Fang's in there risking his life for us… I have to go help."

"Max, he left us. He left you. W-we can leave him too." He replied quietly.

"Gazzy!" nudge cried. "It's Fang!"

"Wait here, guys. I'm going to get him." I flew down, then on an afterthought, flew back towards Gazzy. "Gimme that doorknob."

**FANG**

Erasers leapt at me, and while punching them was kind of fun, it was so much easier to just put them to sleep with my powers.

Then Max flew in and ruined it all by letting them catch her.

The eraser held on, teeth at her neck, holding her wings back painfully.

…Max…

My vision turned red and blurry. Max was turning purple, whether because of lack of oxygen or anger I didn't know.

"Put her down." I snarled. The eraser scraped his claws down her check, leaving thin red lines of blood.

"Put. Her. Down." I screamed, and completely lost it.

The eraser stiffened, and then it looked like he was having a seizure. His eyes were scared.

"Ow!" Max screamed, as the eraser's fur started to steam. Once his fur caught fire, he let go of Max, and ran around, screaming. Max ran to me.

"Let's go."

**FANG**

Max stared at me as we flew to the nearest national park.

The flock flew ahead, her leading, me in the back, showing that I didn't belong.

Max flew back next to me. "You… okay?" she asked slowly. She looked scared.

"Why are you looking at me like that?'" I asked.

"You know you did that, right?" she stared, wide-eyed. "You did that to the eraser."

I hunched my shoulders. "I…. I was… scared. He had you." I looked over at her, and she blushed.

**MAX**

I flew away from Fang, back to the front.

"…Fang was scared, Max. He feels weird. And he really likes you. Loves you. He…. He always has…" angel said in my mind.

I gave her a look. She didn't need to be spilling all of Fang's secrets to me.

We landed in the state park, where no one can get us. We all settled in a big group of trees for the night, with a clearing in the middle. Iggy cooked hot dogs over the fire, and we wolfed them down. "So..." nudge said when it got awkwardly quiet. "Where have you been, Fang?"

All eyes turned to him, dark and quiet by the edge of the trees, eyes gleaming with the reflection of the fire. He paused, and then told his story. The kids gasped. "A camp?" "Teacher?" "Other bird kids?"

We flew up to sleep in the trees that night. Right before we went to bed, Fang glanced at Gazzy "Hey Gazzy, come help me with getting the firewood for breakfast."

"Okay…" Gazzy and Fang dropped to the ground and went into the woods.

**FANG**

"Gazzy. I'm sorry. "I confessed on the ground, as we walked through the woods.

He froze. "Huh?"

"For leaving you all like that. I'm sorry." We walked in silence for a minute, then Gazzy spoke softly.

"You left us. I.. I never got that. Why'd you do it?" he looked up at me.

"I was scared… I wanted you guys to be safe… and I guess… I guess I was upset. About Dylan."

"That's no reason to leave."

"I know. I was a coward. I'm sorry, Gazzy. Do you forgive me?"

"…I…forgive you."

I grinned, leaning down and hugging him tightly, practically picking him up. "Yea, man! Gaz, you're the best!"

Gazzy stared. "Are you sure you're Fang?"

I dropped him quickly, then stood and glared seriously. "Firewood. Let's go. No more of this fluff." Gazzy laughed with me.

**WHITECOATS**

Dr. Steven walked into Dr. Lou Finez's office at the laboratory they called 'the school'

"Dr, subjects 10-13 have escaped." He stated.

"Y-yes sir."

"Do you realize that these are our most valuable experiments? We've been chasing these subjects for years!"

"Sir, they had help. Subjects 8 and…9."

"9? 9 is back… He's been off the chart for years… we must notify Gunther- Hagan."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! ( ohh omonis music i scared ) ;D PLEASE REVIEW AND VISIT MY PAGE SO U CAN SEE THE RETURNING POINT ART ON MY DEVIANTART! ( link on my profile) if u dont have one, please review and teel me u saw it!**

**thank you for reading, replying, and all around putting up with my slow updates and crap 3 luvs u all! :D**


	18. Chapter 15: Big Shock

I AM SO SORRY! i havent uploaded in forever! Forgive me?

anyway, here's the next chap. gives you somethin new to chew on while u guys wait for me to update again ( again- really sorry!) if i forget- yell at me! plz! T^T

_Pancakes-for-you~ THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU for checkin out my deviantart 3 HUGZ U! YAY! ^U^ is overjoyed. and i kno- i am awesome... jk _

_Abbi H~ thank you! There will be mor romance, i promise! :D lolz- it really kinda spikes in this and then goes back- but soon there will be mor._

I dont own maximum ride :C

* * *

**Max**

Yawn.. Isn't it nice to wake up in a tree to a flock of bird kids snoring? Beautiful, nasally music…

Gazzy and Iggy laid across branches on their stomachs, Angel in a hole in the tree, Nudge in a fork. Fang was straddling a branch, staring at me. I blushed, then dropped soundlessly to the forest floor. So did he.

"So how'd you sleep?" I asked, cooking bacon on a skillet over our little fire. (Thank god for Sheetz!)

"Good." He yawned, stretching.

"….Good…." wow. Awkward strikes again.

"Gaz and I are friends again." He grinned.

"I see that." I said, grinning right back.

"I hope….we can be friends again…?" He mumbled, stepping close to me. He got another odd look on his face.

"What're you-?" He shut me up by kissing me. And it was like…. He was never gone…..but it was also like… he had been gone forever.

Fang pulled back, looking sheepishly, shocked, sort of, into my eyes. I tried, meanwhile, not to fall into the fire with shock. Then Angel dropped out of the sky. "HI!"

"Hi." I glowered. This girl had the WORST timing…

Fang blushed and stepped back. "i-I'll, um, uh, go… get firewood. Uh, yeah…bye." He stuttered, stumbling his way into the woods.

"Angel…" I turned, hands on my hips.

"Hi, Max. Fang likes you. A lot."

What do I say to that? So I just turned around and cracked an egg on the skillet.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy flew down, sitting around the fire, bleary eyed.

"W-where's Fang?" nudge asked, her eyes going wide.

"He's getting firewood." I said just as Fang came back. "Was." He laid the sticks down, and came over to me, leaning down to whisper to me, "Come with me..." he gave me a look and flew up into the treetops.

I told the kids to watch the food, and went up to join him where he sat on a tree branch, staring out at the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?" he asked quietly.

"Y-yeah. " I answered nervously. "Fang? What's going on with…with us?"

And there you have it. I couldn't take it anymore. THE Maximum Ride…. Talking about feelings. Mushy-gushy feelings.

"I don't know, Max." He sighed. I hoped something could happen. I did. But…I… I got with Taylor. And you have Dylan, I mean, I can't compete with that..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?" I practically yelled. "I told you I'm not with Dylan. Why would you think that?"

"Taylor. You told Taylor and Lissie that you were with Dylan." He mumbled, brow furrowed.

"Fang, I'm not with Dylan. We dated for, like, a month. But then…" I sighed. "It…it didn't work out…okay?"

"Oh." He sounded….happy.

"So...Uh, yeah…"

"Have I ruffled you're feathers?" he smirked.

"….did you really just say that?" I snorted a laugh.

"So can I ask why it didn't work out?" he said slowly.

""Dylan…changed…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Max… we need to leave." Dylan said one day while we were alone in my room.

"Huh?"

"The flock doesn't need us. Angel's here. Let's leave."

I scoffed. "Yeah? Where will we go?" I asked sarcastically. (In case you couldn't tell.)

"Somewhere…." He looked suspicious. "Someone called me. Last night."

"…Who?" where was this going? Where was it coming from?

"A scientist. He wants… our DNA."

"What? What did you say? H-how'd he get ahold of you, Dylan?"

"I said yes," he answered, ignoring my question. "… and that I'd bring you."

"WHAT?" I backed away.

"Max. He'll pay. And I won't have to live with kids." He sneered. "You can come... Or I can drag you." He crept toward me.

I kicked him in the face with a high kick, then punched him, landing blow after blow. He backed up, in shock as I hit him in the face. "Max, stop! Just come with me!"

"I really thought you were a better fighter, Dylan. I thought.." another punch. "I could maybe like you. Later love you." I pushed him back further, distracting him with my comments. "But-"another punch. "You're-"punch. "No-"kick. "FANG!" one last punch and I'd pushed him out the window. He soared up, level with my face. "GET OUTTA MY HOUSE! AND DON"T COME BACK! EVER! This is me, dumping you!"

"….You'll regret this, Max." he threatened.

**XXXXXX**

"Yeah… so that's what happened with Dylan…"

Fang laughed. "Way to go." He smiled down at me crookedly.

"MAX! FANG!" Nudge screamed form below.

**FANG**

"NUDGE!" Max screamed. We flew down, to where erasers were attacking the flock.

"Crap!" I yelled, and then punched an eraser, watching him punch me as I couldn't feel it. (My new favorite power!)

Nudge was screaming in an erasers grasp. "Fang! Help!" I stomped over, knocking the eraser out and helping her up. "Up and away!" Nudge flew up, grabbing Total.

"Gahh!" Gazzy... Let one rip, and then followed up behind nudge.

"Oh, god, Gaz!" I yelled up at him, covering my nose.

"Sorry!"

Iggy was trying to fight as erasers mocked him. Every once in a while he'd get one, but these erasers were fast… I walked up behind Iggy. "Why don't you mess with someone your own size? Like me, for instance. Oh. Never mind." I growled as they snarled and bared their yellow fangs. And not the cool kind, either…

Two hit the ground while I yelled to Ig, "Up, Ig! NOW!"

An eraser hit me in the side while the others watched us fight. I punched him in the face, feeling his nose break under my fist. Blood poured from his muzzle, as I knocked him out, slamming him hard against a tree.

A growling came from behind me, and a whimper. I turned slowly, to see an eraser holding Max and Angel.

"FANG!" Angel yelled. Max looked… upset.

"Let them go. You don't need them…why are you tracking us? "

"We only want you. You're experiment #9."

"#9?"

"Yess…" he growled. "You are… different." The erasers stared at me, and Max looked freaked, Angel serene.

"let us go." Angel said.

"Wha…?" one eraser said as the other let them go. Max ran to my side as angel walked carefully over.

"You two okay?" I asked.

"Angry, but yeah. Ready to kick someone's butt…" Max answered.

"Up and away, Angel." I said quietly, and then watched her fly up to safety. Max looked up at me, surprised. _Angel listens?_

Then a hard body hit mine, and I staggered back.

* * *

I just want to thank everyone who's faved and alerted this story! you guys are great! PLEASE review, and give me youre thoughts on the chap! i would love it if you would! :D i will reply if i see fit! :D

to see more Returning Point goodness, you should check out my deviant art- you can find the link on my profile!

excuse my randomness, but can i just say- this story is awesome to type up when **Black Veil Brides .com/** is playing 3 lolz yea.. guilty plezure much? ( u kno who u are!)

REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 16: Life Changing

**Hey guys! sorry this took so long for a short chap! this one's important tho! **

**Thank you guys for favs, and alerts!**

**D****isclaimer: i don't own Maximum Ride :C **

* * *

**MAX**

The eraser slammed Fang into the ground, and Fang kicked him off, sending him flying. The other eraser ran at him also, only to be knocked out. "Come on. Let's go while they're out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Flock, Fang and I flew into Oregon, and at nightfall, were staying in the forest to sleep.

The kids brought back some burgers, and we ate a big meal.

Fang staggered from the campfire not too long after the sun started to set. He collapsed in a heap on the ground a few feet away, in the shade of the trees. He groaned, writhing, and gripping at his stomach and face.

"Hey, guys, will you go … uh, find some more food for breakfast tomorrow?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, sure, Max." Iggy replied, and they took off.

Not too long after the kids flew off, Fang groaned loudly, gritting his teeth and writhing in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked urgently, all business. "I-I Don't- Don't know…"

"Fang!" I screamed as he shrieked in agony.

I watched, horrified as his face elongated, his nails shot into claws, and his teeth into fangs. His shoulders were widening and his muscles got thicker, his shirt tearing open as vertebrae moved along his spine ( Gross) . Thick, black hair covered him, and he roared in pain as his fingers thickened into baseball-mitt-sized hands.

He lay still, just breathing for a second. The huge eraser in front of me. I'd never seen one like him. He was pitch black, and bigger than any eraser I'd ever seen.

"F-Fang?" I asked quietly.

His eyelids dragged open and he groaned in a deep rumble, "…Max…?" he flipped over and stood, coming toward me.

**MAX**

I stood, petrified. Fang was an eraser.

Fang and Eraser. Those two things didn't go together. Fang Hated erasers…

But he was the scariest one I'd ever seen.

"Max…why are you staring like that?" he came closer, and I stepped away. "W-what's wrong?" he asked. Then he looked down at himself, at the long claws and black fur. "No…no..." he yelled, eyes wide, claws raking at his muzzle. He started to hyperventilate, feeling Fangs in his mouth and fur all over his body. "Max!" I didn't look at him. "Max, please!" he stepped forward, putting his pawish hands on my shoulders. I flinched. "Please." He continued. "I can't lose you too… I love you… I always have. I always will…"

I looked up into his eyes. Those black eyes with weird golden specks.

"Fang…" I said slowly.

"Gah!" he screamed again, and fell to the ground. A few seconds later, the human Fang was back, unconscious on the ground.

I stared at him. He was so different… and he loved me. I sighed and picked up his clothes a few feet away.

**FANG**

"Fang. Fang, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Max's face, masked with worry.

"Max? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"You really….don't know..?"

I shook my head. "Why was I asleep? I had the worst dream…"

"It wasn't a dream, Fang."

My eyes widened. So… I really was…. I looked frantically down at my body, at my smooth tan skin. "But…."

"Yu changed back."

We were silent for a minute, staring at each other, thinking.

"Please…don't tell anyone." I pleaded.

"I won't."

**MAX**

We flew and flew, and the next day we camped somewhere in Nevada.

"Wake up, Max." Iggy shook me. "Quiet." I opened my eyes to darkness, the 19-year-old leaning over me.

"Wh-" I started to ask.

"Shhh!" he put his hand over my mouth. "I hear… someone..."

Just then, three huge erasers burst through the brush, and, unfortunately, none of them were fang.

One roared, and flung himself, tackling Iggy off me. As Iggy fought the eraser, others grabbed me.

"Fang!" I yelled. Suddenly, the erasers were fighting… but no. one was still with Iggy… how could… then it hit me. Fang. I recognized his black fur glinting in the moonlight, hitting the others gray and brown fur also.

I was suddenly free, and the fang-eraser came over to me, helping me up. "You okay?" he growled.

I was about to nod, but then I saw the angry kids behind him.

XXXXXXXXX

While he'd been fighting , Iggy had apparently knocked out his eraser.

Once the threat was seemingly gone, the kids turned to find me and Fang, his- er- paws on my shoulders, fangs In my face.

"Max!" Nudge squealed, and I looked up at Fang. Neither of us knew what to do next.

Fang sighed, and turned around.

"Look. Why are you here? We out number you. You saw what we did to your friends. We'll do worse to you." Gazzy challenged.

"Guys-" I started.

"I got it." Fang replied, and the kids looked mystified.

"W-what's going on, Max?" Nudge asked. Angel looked on knowingly, Total in her arms, asleep.

Fang tuned to the kids. "It's me. Fang." He unfurled his black wings to prove it.

"No…" Nudge said. "That- it can't be true…" her eyes teared up.

"It is." I broke in.

"Nudge," Fang growled, "I'm s- sorry…" he shifted back in to a human, quicker than before, and passed out on the ground.

"FANG!" Nudge ran forward, flinging her arms around him. "I-is he gonna be okay?" she looked up at me in tears.

"He'll be fine. He… I think changing… it's too much for him…"

How long? Iggy asked.

"Since last night." I answered. Everyone looked at him, not knowing what to say. He suddenly woke, bolting upright.

"I…." he sighed. "I'll just go…" he wouldn't look at us, and before anyone could say anything, he'd whipped out his wings and flew up over us, knocking us down with a gust.

"Wait! Fang!" I yelled, but he was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**The only thing that would make this better is REVIEWS! :D :D :D PLEASE! and if u haven't, please chack out my deviantart! link on my profile ! THX! ;D**

**Next chap may be a little late, btw- going away for awhile. i need a laptop... :C**


	20. Chapter 17: Here we Go Again

** Hey GUYS! im soo sorry i kept u long! this chap is short but an important one. update ASAP, KAT.**

**~ Sierra156- Holy Shit indeed. i cant belive no one thought of that before me... *headscratch* idk... **

**~pancakes-for-you- i think youre going to like this then :D**

**~AnnabeLloyd97- ikr? it is pretty AH-MAY-ZING XD jk... im not dat ful of myself XD**

**and to all- if im replying to these and no one reads these headers, then imma EPIC FAIL.**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE... **

* * *

**MAX**

We waited, but Fang didn't come back, and after two days, and the fear of being attacked again, we had to leave.

I sighed, eyes peeled as we flew over the state of Nevada. Not like he'd know where we were.

"Max, I'm soo hungry! Can we stop?" nudge called over to me.

"Yeah! Down, guys!" I yelled back, swooping down.

We landed behind a McDonald's and went in to order. "Wow… that's a lot of food… .. You guys look really familiar.. Like those bird kids from a few years back... "He laughed, and handed us our food. "I'm sorry- enjoy your meal."

We sat outside and ate, enjoying fries and burgers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, right as we were lying down to go to sleep, I heard a rustling noise.

"Max…" angel whispered. "Look-"

"Agh!" I yelled as the eraser I'd been expecting grabbed me.

It roared, and tried to punch me, but I'd already sprung up and ducked, afterward whirling around to kick it.

Three more ran out of the bushes, and more dropped out of the trees. Even the five of us couldn't take this many. All the kids were awake by now, even total, kicking and screaming. Something was wrong as I punched one, and it punched back, flinging me several feet. They were all like that. Too strong.

We were soon pinned to the ground, an eraser for each of us, and two for Ig and Gazzy, who, I hate to admit, are stronger… (Not like I couldn't still kick their butts.)

"Where's experiment #2 ?" the eraser holding me growled.

"Well, last night we crapped over there-"Gazzy started, and I shot him a look before the eraser hit him.

"Number 2?" I asked.

"You call him Fang. The tall, dark one. He isn't here."

"Why ask me? I don't own him." I snarled... shut up, I hear you sniggering in the back…

"You are his mate." The eraser answered.

"Whoa!" I yelled, while the other kids cracked up, just as a certain someone came streaking out of the sky, knocking down the eraser on top of me.

"She wishes." Fang said, holding the eraser down with a foot, as everyone gasped. Why gasp, you say? Well, it wasn't like we thought he'd run off and was never coming back… it's not like we had a reason to… but, something was different. About his hair, his face, and his body… "Looking for me?" he snapped, and the other erasers let up on us, running at him. Could Fang take on all of them?

Well, he didn't really have to. Using his powers, he just knocked them out, and left the one he was standing on alone. "What do you want with me?"

"You're # 2. You're... Different than you're supposed to be." It answered under his foot.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Who do you work for?"

"The Dr."

"Dr….?"

"The Dr. said to send you a message. Come to the school. "

Fang snorted in response. "And why would I want to do that?"

"If you show up and let us test, we'll let your mother go."

Fang froze. "…Mother…?"All the erasers dropped to the ground, including the one under him, unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**FANG**

My mother….an idea formed in my mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MAX**

Fang stood, frozen in shock, staring at the fallen erasers.

I stood, putting a hand on his arm. "..Fang?"

He took a deep breath. "Max? Do you feel like visiting your mom again?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As we flew to mom's house, fang stayed in the back, quiet and calculating. He obviously had a lan…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Mom!" I yelled when I saw her. "Ella!" we all hugged. "I brought the flock. We-"I stopped glancing at Fang. "We have a lot to tell you."

**FANG**

I told Mrs. Martinez the story, Max filling in when needed, and when I wrapped it up, she had her hands over her mouth. "..Fang, you're mother… I'm so sorry… what are you going to do?"

"Well, Mrs. M, that's why I wanted to come here….I-" I was gonna regret this…"I need Jeb."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AT THE LAB**

Stacy McLean pulled at her restraints, hitting herself against the wall. "Why am I here? Let me go! What do you WANT?" she screamed, but the only answer was the buzzing of lights above her, and light voices and footsteps down the hall.

"PLEASE! LET ME GO!"

"Ms. Mclean, please. You will be freed. As soon as your so- um, the person we need arrives."

"Why do you need me? i don't understand! " she snapped, her hazel eyes filling with tears.

"You never will."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**..But i own Fangs mom... XD no, seriously, technically she IS my charachter... weird.. (Im NOT a lesbian, sorry. )**

**Also- please cheack out my deviantart (link on my profile) i have an original story called Just Live in my gallery, and i also have a Black Veil BRides fanfic, if u like them (i love them :3 )**

**PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE *_***

**luv u guys, thx!~ KAT**


End file.
